


BODY OF MEMORY

by kate_kate



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Amnesia, Angst con un (quasi) lieto fine, M/M, Parabatai Feels, Post-Canon
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 29,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25804027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate_kate/pseuds/kate_kate
Summary: Dopo che una missione finisce in un disastro, Alec Lightwood finisce in infermeria senza alcun ricordo degli ultimi tre anni, e questo è solo l'inizio. C'è qualcosa di losco, forse un traditore all'interno dell'Istituto, e Alec è anche certo che dovrebbe ricordarsi di quell'affascinante stregone che era seduto accanto al suo letto quando ha ripreso conoscenza...Dove Alec lightwood dimentica suo marito ma in qualche modo riesce ad innamorarsi nuovamente di lui.Grazie a glorious_spoon per il consenso alla traduzione!
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Isabelle Lightwood, Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17





	1. L'infermeria

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Body of Memory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18685489) by [glorious_spoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glorious_spoon/pseuds/glorious_spoon). 



Mentre riemerge attraverso livelli di progressiva coscienza come attraverso acque oscure, la prima cosa che sente è il suo stesso nome, pronunciato da una voce dolce e non familiare che sembra risuonare attraverso le sue ossa, stranamente irresistibile.

_"Alexander. Torna da me, Alexander. Torna indietro, apri gli occhi. Svegliati, solo per un attimo. Bene. Tra un attimo potrai tornare a dormire, ma per ora solo ..._ ”

Batte le palpebre, apre gli occhi.

"- svegliati", conclude l'uomo chinandosi su di lui. Uno stregone. Questo è evidente dai suoi occhi, che sono di una tonalità dorata cangiante, luminosa, disumana. _Bellissimo,_ pensa Alec, prima di riuscire a trattenersi. L'uomo che è chinato su di lui è bellissimo, con i suoi capelli scuri, i suoi zigomi affilati e l'arco morbido della sua bocca, che si curva in un sorriso quasi troppo caloroso, per appartenere a un perfetto estraneo, quando Alec riesce finalmente a concentrarsi su di lui. "Eccoti qua."

La sua mano si posa sulla guancia di Alec per un momento. Può sentire lo sfrigolio della magia contro la pelle, il che significa che lo stregone lo sta guarendo, ma qualcosa nel gesto sembra ... non calcolato. Familiare, in un modo tale da sbilanciare Alec. Si lecca le labbra con una lingua così asciutta che sembra carta vetrata e quando parla la sua voce è un suono rauco. “Cosa - cosa è successo? Chi sei?"

Uno spasmo di qualcosa di illeggibile attraversa il volto dello stregone, che lascia cadere la mano, e si scosta leggermente. "Certo. Le mie scuse. Sei stato attaccato e sei rimasto incosciente per alcuni giorni. Stavo cercando di aiutare chi ti ha guarito a valutare gli effetti collaterali. Il mio nome è Magnus Bane. "

"Sei uno stregone" sussurra Alec. Il nome sembra leggermente familiare, ma non è qualcosa che in questo momento possa tirar fuori dalla sua mente confusa. Il suo cervello sembra riverberare di elettricità statica. Dev'essersela vista brutta, se hanno chiamato questo curioso stregone nell'Istituto per darsi da fare con lui, ma per quanto ne sa, non c'è nemmeno una guardia nella stanza. Lui e lo stregone sono completamente soli sotto le fredde luci fluorescenti.

Il sorriso sul viso di Magnus Bane è una debole ombra di quello di prima. "Esatto."

"Hai, i tuoi ..." Alec solleva una mano, che sente anche troppo pesante, e fa un gesto un po' vago. In realtà non ha mai visto un marchio di stregone così da vicino. Non in una persona viva, comunque. Non ci sono molti stregoni che lascerebbero cadere il loro glamour vicino ad uno Shadowhunter. “Occhi”.

"I miei occhi", ripete lo stregone. Per un istante, appare completamente privo di espressione, quasi sconcertato, quindi fa una piccola smorfia e chiude gli occhi per alcuni secondi. Quando li riapre, le iridi sono marrone scuro, del tutto ordinarie. Umane. "Ecco. Va meglio?"

"Io ...io non intendevo, solo che erano ..." _Belli_ , non lo dice. Dio. E' completamente privo di filtri, e c'è uno stregone troppo bello chino su di lui, abbastanza vicino da poterlo toccare, ei suoi occhi, anche con il glamour, sono fin troppo intensi, e Alec è ... davvero non è abbastanza lucido per affrontare questa cosa in questo preciso momento . Stringe i denti prima di lasciarsi sfuggire qualcos'altro, quindi dice: "Jace? Izzy - Isabelle, mia sorella - stanno bene? ”

Jace almeno sta bene.Se si concentra riesce a sentire l'eco del battito del suo cuore attraverso il loro legame, mezzo battito più lento del proprio. Sta dormendo. Lo sente fermo e calmo come- in realtà, come non lo è da un po', il che probabilmente significa che anche Izzy sta bene.

"Stanno bene", conferma Magnus Bane. “Stanno dormendo, adesso. Sono stati giorni molto lunghi. Vuoi che li svegli? So che ci tengono a sapere che sei ... ” fa una pausa, infinitesima. "Sveglio."

"No" Alec sbadiglia. "Lasciali dormire".

"Anche tu puoi tornare a dormire, se vuoi." Fa un piccolo sorriso. “In realtà, dovresti. La guarigione è stata difficile. Avevo solo bisogno che ti svegliassi per un momento per valutare, ah, gli effetti collaterali. ”

"Cosa ..." _Cosa è successo_ , inizia a dire, ma non riesce dirlo forte. Sente una specie di prurito in fondo alla gola, che è secca e asciutta, e mentre inspira si blocca, con un improvviso colpo di tosse. Cerca di soffocarlo con il dorso della mano, troppo tardi. In fondo alla sua mente, da qualche parte al di sotto della nebbia della stanchezza, è imbarazzato dal fatto di essere sdraiato sulla schiena, impotente, inutile e debole di fronte a quest'uomo, che anche sotto le luci sgradevoli dell'infermeria sembra tirato a lucido, e potente. E stupendo. In un modo così sorprendente.

_Piàntala_ , dice fermamente a quella parte stupida di se stesso, quella che non è mai del tutto riuscito a far tacere, e appoggia i palmi delle mani sul materasso per sollevarsi, gli occhi che lacrimano. Sente i gomiti come cardini allentati, la testa gli gira quando la muove, e per un momento pensa di stare davvero per crollare in avanti prima che due mani forti lo afferrino per la spalla, trattenendolo.

"Coraggio", dice Magnus Bane, "lascia solo che..."

Sente un soffio di di magia blu sfiorargli freddamente la pelle e sul comodino appare un bicchiere d'acqua. Lo stregone lo sostiene mentre si raggomitola su se stesso, tossendo, e si allunga per infilargli il cuscino dietro le spalle prima di mettergli il bicchiere d'acqua tra le mani. Lo aiuta a tenerlo mentre beve, il che è umiliante, ma probabilmente necessario, tanto Alec si sente debole in questo momento. Sta tremando così forte che il bicchiere gli urta leggermente contro i denti.

"Grazie" mormora quando finalmente la tosse si placa. Non riesce a guardare negli occhi quell'uomo.

"Tranquillo", dice lo stregone. La sua voce è dolce; le sue dita sono calde là dove sono ancora intrecciate a quelle di Alec. "Meglio?"

"Si. Grazie."

"Prego." Magnus Bane solleva il bicchiere dalle mani di Alec e lo appoggia sul tavolo, risiedendosi, e Alec contrae le dita, sentendole stranamente insensibili. "Dovresti davvero dormire ancora un po', però." Solleva una mano, dalla punta delle sue dita esplode la magia, che luccica nella penombra e cattura la moltitudine di anelli che adornano le sue mani. "Posso aiutarti, se lo desideri."

"Cosa, farmi addormentare con la magia?" dice Alec, scettico.

“L'ho già fatto prima. Tu sei sempre ... ” si interrompe. La sua bocca si piega in un sorriso che Alec non riesce a leggere. “Cioè, posso farlo se vuoi. Decidi tu."

Prende in considerazione per un momento la possibilità. Ma per quanto inaspettatamente gentile sia stato lo stregone finora – e per quanto bello appaia - Alec non è proprio sul punto di permettere che strani Nascosti si insinuino nella sua mente, anche solo per farlo dormire. In ogni caso sta praticamente scivolando al limite della coscienza. Scuote la testa, scivolando verso il basso fino a quando non ha di nuovo il cuscino sotto la guancia. È un po' imbarazzante, ed è quasi certo di vedere lo stregone allungare la mano per aiutarlo, le dita che si allargano in aria per un momento, prima di riabbassarsi in una sorta di grazioso movimento mentre si riaccomoda sulla sedia.

"'Sto bene" mormora Alec e sbadiglia di nuovo. Si sente ancora strano e turbato, ma le sue palpebre sono così pesanti, e davvero tutto questo probabilmente può aspettare fino al mattino. "Solo che... Vorresti rimanere?"

Non sa perché lo chiede. Non è un bambino, non ha bisogno di qualcuno che lo sorvegli mentre dorme sano e salvo in infermeria; nessuno è mai rimasto seduto accanto a lui tranne Jace o Izzy, e solo occasionalmente. Magnus Bane è uno sconosciuto, uno stregone, qualcuno che, nonostante tutta la sua premura, e la sua sconcertante gentilezza, è qui solo perché viene pagato per esserci. Alec non ha né motivo né diritto di chiederglielo, eppure le parole gli escono dalla bocca senza ragione.

L'espressione dello stregone si addolcisce leggermente, stranamente, e poi dice: "Certo che rimango. Chiudi gli occhi, Alexander. Dormi."

_Nessuno mi chiama così_ , pensa Alec, ma sembra qualcosa di dolce e lontano, mentre i suoi occhi si chiudono. Strati di oscurità si accumulano di nuovo su di lui, e mentre scivola oltre la coscienza, potrebbe giurare di sentire lo stregone parlare dolcemente in una lingua che non riconosce; potrebbe quasi giurare di sentire il caldo avvolgersi delle sue dita intorno alla propria mano.

*

Quando si risveglia, lo stregone è sparito, e c'è Jace, disteso su una sedia con le gambe spalancate, la testa inclinata all'indietro contro il muro, russando dolcemente. Accanto a lui c'è una ragazza coi capelli rossi dall'aria vagamente familiare, seduta con una gamba ripiegata sotto di sé,che scruta il proprio telefono. Quando Alec si muove, solleva la testa, illuminandosi in viso. "Sei sveglio! Ehi, Jace! ” Lo colpisce sul fianco, neppure troppo dolcemente, e lui salta su con uno sbuffo. “Alec è sveglio. Svegliati."

"Ow, Gesù" mormora Jace, scostandosi i capelli dagli occhi. Il suo viso si addolcisce quando guarda Alec, e un improvviso senso di sollievo si diffonde attraverso il loro legame. "Hey. È bello vederti di nuovo nella terra dei vivi.”

"E’ bello esserci", gracchia Alec. "Cosa ..." inizia a tossire prima di poter finire la frase. In un attimo Jace è in piedi, premendogli tra le mani il bicchiere d'acqua mezzo pieno sul comodino. È tiepida e sa leggermente di stantio sulla lingua. Jace lo aiuta a tenersi saldo per un momento, prima che Alec lo spinga via, e questo risveglia un vago ricordo, qualcosa di onirico e confuso in fondo alla sua mente. "C'era ... c'era uno stregone qui la scorsa notte o l'ho immaginato?"

Jace lo guarda per un momento più lungo del normale. "Intendi dire Magnus?"

“Magnus, sì. Magnus Bane " dice Alec. A quanto pare, dopo tutto, era reale. Ma l'espressione sul volto di Jace lo disturba, ed è abbastanza sicuro di non immaginare l'improvviso disagio che pulsa attraverso il legame. Gli fa torcere lo stomaco per l'ansia. “Ero fuori di me. Pensavo di averlo sognato."

Vuole rimangiarsi le parole non appena le pronuncia. Alludono un po’ troppoa tutto quello che non ammette mai connessuno, nemmeno con Jace, che comunque sa già tutto, praticamente .

"Sì, no", dice Jace lentamente. “Era qui la scorsa notte. Nelle ultime due notti, in realtà. Lui uhm, l'ho costretto a tornare a casa a riposare, è stato ... Alec, quanto ricordi? "

"Io non ..." Alec scuote la testa. La sua mente ora sembra più chiara, ma non meno sconcertata. Semmai, è più confuso di quanto non fosse ieri sera, con un bellissimo sconosciuto che si chinava su di lui e gli parlava con una dolce intimità che sembra ... strana, a posteriori. Sembrava quasi un sogno. Questa è solo una mattinata normale, nell'infermeria, dopo che un'altra missione è andata a bagno, con Jace che gironzola vicino al suo letto e fa un pessimo lavoro nel cercare di nascondere la preoccupazione che ora risuona attraverso il loro legame come uno sciame di api arrabbiate.

E c'è un altro sconosciuto qui, seduto dietro Jace,che lo fissa con un'espressione altrettanto preoccupata.

No, aspetta. Non un estraneo. Scuote la testa, e il nome improvvisamente affiora nella sua mente, portando con sé un pizzico di fastidio. Fray. Clary Fray. La ragazza mondana di Jace, che a quanto pare non si accontenta di saltar fuori e sconvolgere l'intero mondo di Alec; ora è con Jace nella sua stanza all'infermeria e lo fissa mentre è disteso sulla schiena, impotente. Alec punta un dito nella sua direzione e non si preoccupa di nascondere l'ira nella sua voce. "Cosa ci fa lei qui?"

Jace guarda all'indietro verso Fray come se si aspettasse che ci fosse qualcun altro. "Cosa?"

I confini sempre assai labili della pazienza di Alec si stanno avvicinando rapidamente. La testa gli pulsa e ha lo stomaco sconvolto, e ogni interazione che ha avuto da quando si è svegliato è sconcertante, e tutta questa frustrazione gli sta facendo digrignare i denti. "Guarda, solo perché hai una ..."

"Me ne vado", interviene Fray, alzandosi in piedi. Lo sta fissando con gli occhi spalancati; il suo viso è così pallido e ansioso che lui quasi si sente a disagio per lo scatto che ha avuto.

"Clary", inizia Jace, con aria infelice.

"Va tutto bene. Aspetto fuori, okay? Chiamo Izzy e Magnus, tu puoi ... ” Si interrompe, facendo un gesto vago. "Sai. Spiegargli. Dal momento che credo che Magnus non l'abbia fatto.”

"Va bene", dice infine Jace.

"Sono contenta che tu stia bene, Alec", aggiunge, lanciandogli un'occhiata rapida e ritrosa, quasi spaventata. "Eravamo tutti molto preoccupati."

Prima ancora che lui riesca a pensare a un modo per rispondere, lei sta scivolando fuori dalla stanza, chiudendo la porta dietro di sé e lasciando lui e Jace soli nell'infermeria vuota e illuminata.

"Merda," sospira Jace dopo un lungo momento, sprofondando di nuovo nella sua sedia. Alec sente delle contrazioni al ventre, e non riesce nemmeno a dire quanto di questo disagio sia suo. Quel caldo sollievo di un momento fa è scomparso; Jace è un fascio di ansia gelida sotto la sua maschera di calma abituale, e anche quella sta crollando.

Alec si tira su, sollevato nel vedere che riesce a farcela senza aiuto. Si sente ancora troppo debole, ma non come se le sue ossa si stessero disintegrando dentro di lui, il che è un inizio. Appoggia i palmi delle mani sulle lenzuola spiegazzate e fissa Jace con uno sguardo torvo fino a quando non alza la testa. “Jace. Cos’è successo?"

Jace si strofina una mano sul viso ruvido per la barba lunga. Appare esausto, in realtà. "Quanto ti ha detto Magnus?"

"Non molto. Ha detto ... ”Alec solleva una spalla. “Ero abbastanza fuori. Ha detto che ero stato attaccato. Praticamente tutto qui. ”

"Merda", dice ancora Jace. Si dondola in avanti e poi parla, rapidamente come se stesse infliggendo una ferita: “Sì, sei stato attaccato. Sei quasi morto, Alec. Non eravamo sicuri che Magnus fosse in grado di salvarti, e tu, uh. Ha detto che avresti potuto perdere dei ricordi, e immagino che sia stato così. Qual è l'ultima cosa che ricordi?

Alec apre la bocca, poi si rende conto che in realtà non è sicuro di come rispondere. La sua mente è confusa e vaga. Riesce a ricordare qualche scena, oscurità e qualcosa di brillante, ma non ricorda di essersi preparato per andare di pattuglia. Non ricorda l'ultima cosa che ha mangiato a colazione. Non sa che giorno è, o da quanto tempo è qui, _o niente_ _altro._ Jace potrà percepire l'improvvisa sensazione di disagio, ma è un'abitudine di vecchia data quella che mantiene la sua voce ferma e attenta. "Non ne sono sicuro. Eravamo di pattuglia? ”

“Qualcuno ha evocato un divoratore di anime. Ha ucciso un sacco di mondani e ha inseguito una pattuglia di addestramento, e quando siamo entrati per intrappolarlo ... ”Jace scuote la testa. “Alec, senti. Sai che giorno è? "

"Sì, è ..." Si ferma. Non lo sa. Non sa da quanto tempo è in infermeria, ma soprattutto non sa quale sia l'ultimo giorno che ricorda. Era ... primavera? L'aria calda durante la sua corsa mattutina, e l'odore di erba tagliata e di pioggia, l'eco distante di un'autoradio mondana che suona una canzone - scuote la testa. La sensazione di disagio sta diventando un fiotto. “Uh. Maggio?"

Jace lo fissa. "Di che anno, Alec?"

Il fatto stesso che Jace glielo stia chiedendo è preoccupante, ma almeno è qualcosa a cui può rispondere. “2016.”

Jace si passa una mano sul viso. "Va bene. Questo è ciò che Magnus stava pensando, speravo solo che - ti ricordavi di Clary, giusto? ”

"Cosa intendi dire con questo?" chiede Alec. Riesce a sentire sulla lingua il bruciore dell'impazienza, l'ansia gli fa torcere lo stomaco. Una parte di quell'ansia appartiene a Jace, ma non tutta. “Sei tu che l'hai portata all'Istituto.Nonostante le mie strenue obiezioni. Certo che me la ricordo; vorrei non ricordarmela. "

"Gesù, avevo dimenticato come la pensavi allora," mormora Jace, passandosi una mano tra i capelli. Quindi fa un breve respiro e dice: “Va bene, guarda, devo dirtelo. Sono passati tre anni. "

"Cosa sono passati tre anni?" chiede Alec lentamente. Qualcosa che somiglia all'orrore si dispiega dentro di lui, insinuandosi delicatamente nelle sue vene, ed è peggio ancora quando osserva la faccia di Jace. Capisce. Non vorrebbe, ma capisce. "No."

"Siamo nel 2019. Il 15 giugno, a voler essere precisi."

"Non è possibile."

“Il divoratore di anime ti ha artigliato. Stavi ... ti stavi _disintegrando_ , Alec. Magnus ti ha afferrato e questo lo ha interrotto, ma - Gesù. Ti ho quasi visto morire. Potevo sentirti morire. "

"Mi dispiace," dice Alec a disagio, perché non lo ricorda affatto, ma l'espressione sul viso di Jace è davvero terribile e la sensazione che riecheggia attraverso il loro legame è anche peggio.

“Non essere dispiaciuto, idiota. Chiunque sia entrato in contatto con quella cosa è morto. Tu - riavremo i tuoi ricordi. Magnus è il migliore nel suo lavoro, ed è piuttosto motivato, cazzo, in questo momento, credimi. Sono solo felice che tu sia _vivo_ ."

"Okay," dice Alec, e si passa una mano sul viso, cercando di mettere una specie di ordine nei suoi pensieri. Tre anni. Non sa nemmeno da dove cominciare, ed è improvvisamente, disperatamente felice che Jace sia qui con lui. Se si trattasse di qualcun altro sarebbe nel panico, ma Jace è sempre stato lì per tenerlo saldo, un contrappeso su cui Alec può bilanciarsi. Qualunque altra cosa sia cambiata nel tempo che ha perduto, almeno ha ancora questo; almeno nonsta affrontando tutto questo con uno sconosciuto. Un'altra volta. "Va bene. Cosa devo sapere? "

"Cosa vuoi sapere?" chiede Jace cauto.

"Se sapessi quali domande fare, le farei", dice Alec, sono parole abbastanza scarne e affilate da ferire, ma Jace non trasale nemmeno. È come se da qualche parte negli ultimi anni Alec abbia perso la capacità di fargli del male con una parola noncurante, e non è sicuro se si tratti di un sollievo.

È comunque un _cambiamento_ , in quell'unica cosa che per lui è sempre stata la roccia su cui contare.

"Mi dispiace. Mi spiace davvero, sul serio, non riesco a immaginare quanto tutto questo possa renderti confuso. E' solo che... ” Fa una piccola risata. "Non so da dove iniziare. È un bel po' di tempo da coprire. ”

"Che ne dici di iniziare dalla pattuglia," dice Alec, insistendo più che può nel mettere impazienza nella voce, benché le sue orecchie gli dicano che non ha granché successo e Jace riuscirebbe a capirlo in ogni caso. Non è sicuro se si tratti di preoccupazione, o se sia la loro vicinanza o qualcos'altro, ma il loro legame è più aperto di quanto possa ricordare fin da quando erano bambini, un flusso reciproco regolare di calore ed emozione. Alec quasi arriva a chiuderlo, ricorrendo all’abituale diffidenza, ma non riesce proprio ad allontanarsi da quel semplice conforto. Le cose sono state ... difficili con Jace di recente, soprattutto da quando è apparsa Clary Fray. È bello essere di nuovo così connessi, anche se è solo perché Jace è preoccupato per lui. “Parlami del divoratore di anime. Possiamo iniziare da lì. "


	2. Il divoratore di anime

Interludio: Il Divoratore di anime.

La porta del magazzino sul molo si aprì silenziosamente quando si avvicinarono, non un accenno di stridìo metallico o di scricchiolìo di cardini, anche se era un edificio malandato e mostrava la ruggine rosso-arancio sotto la vernice bianca sporca. Un caldo alito di magia sfiorò la pelle di Alec, un breve saluto silenzioso. Magnus era lì, allora.

Non si sentì esattamente rilassare, ma una parte della dolorosa tensione nelle sue spalle si allentò. Era stata una lunga settimana, e Magnus, la prospettiva di chiudere questa faccenda stasera e tornare a casa e rannicchiarsi nel letto accanto a lui - solo per dormire, da tanto erano stanchi entrambi - era un pensiero allettante.

Per il momento però: concentrarsi. "Okay, gente, cercate di non farvi ammazzare."

"Io non posso, mi spiace," disse Simon pochi passi indietro, e Alec trasformò in cipiglio la risata che sentì emergere. Ora _non_ era il momento.

"Non sto parlando con te, Lewis." Scrutò il magazzino buio, in cerca di eventuali movimenti, e non vide nessuno. Bene. "Sei qui come supporto in coppia con Izzy, quindi tieni la bocca chiusa."

"Alec non ha senso dell'umorismo quando siamo in missione," sussurrò Izzy, e Clary borbottò qualcosa del tipo _veramente non ce l'ha mai._

"Ahia, colpito," aggiunse Simon, poi tacque prima che Alec potesse arrabbiarsi sul serio.

"Stai zitto e basta," mormorò. "Finché Magnus non individua l’esatta posizione, dobbiamo presumere ... oh", concluse, mentre Magnus faceva capolino fra due bancali pochi metri più avanti con grazia felina, silenzioso come un'ombra. Le sue braccia erano avvolte dalla luce della magia, che scivolava lungo il tessuto luccicante della sua camicia, illuminando il suo viso dal basso. "Ciao."

"Ciao, Alexander," rispose Magnus in tono arcigno, facendo ruotare sulla punta delle dita un globo di luce vivida. "Che piacere incontrarti qui."

“Oh, così adesso si mettono loro a discutere”, disse Simon, _sottovoce_ e poi gridò come se qualcuno, probabilmente Jace, gli avesse pestato il piede. “Ahi! Non è divertente! "

"Scusa", disse Jace, non sembrando dispiaciuto neppure un po'.

Fu sufficiente per riportare Alec in modalità missione. Pazienza se con Magnus si erano appena incrociati, quella settimana; questa cosa aveva già ucciso una dozzina di persone, tra cui due dei suoi shadowhunter, e non potevano permettersi di perdere la concentrazione. Anche solo intrappolarlo sarebbe stato piuttosto difficile. Si schiarì la gola, raddrizzandosi. "Okay, avete capito tutti il piano?"

Ci fu un coro di assenso, e Clary e Jace si presero per mano facendosi avanti, così come Simon e Izzy. Magnus sollevò le mani e la magia impallidì rarefacendosi, niente di più di un filo di ragnatela che gli usciva dalle punte delle dita mentre ne avvolgeva un'estremità attorno alle mani unite di Jace e Clary.

"Ha fatto un nido vicino al centro del magazzino", disse piano mentre lavorava, torcendo il filo della magia come se stesse tessendo qualcosa di solido. Quando le mani di Jace e Clary furonolegate insieme in un bozzolo bianco scintillante, fu il turno di Izzy e Simon. “Collegherò tutti quando ognuno sarà al suo posto. Il filo può muoversi attraverso oggetti solidi, quindi non preoccupatevi di evitare i bancali. Concentratevi solo sul muovervi all'unisono. E - non insisterò mai abbastanza - non lasciate andare la mano l'uno dell'altro. "

"Quanto è probabile che ci senta arrivare e cerchi di divorarci?" chiese Jace. Non sembrava particolarmente preoccupato, e la tensione che ronzava attraverso il loro legame era adrenalina più che paura, quella vivida brama di battaglia che Jace portava sempre con sé nelle missioni pericolose. Era una scossa di energia davvero necessaria per contrastare l'esaurimento di Alec.

“Non è troppo probabile. Ora sta riposando e non dovrebbe svegliarsi senza una seria provocazione. Si è già ... - Magnus si interruppe, facendo una smorfia. "nutrito."

"Ugh" mormorò Clary, rabbrividendo leggermente. "Quindi meglio non provocare il mostro mangia-anime, capito."

“Idealmente, non dovrebbe svegliarsi finché non sarà già intrappolato. Sono creature mortali, ma non particolarmente intelligenti. " Magnus si allontanò mentre il luccichio circondava le mani di Izzy e Simon. "Bene. Voi due siete a posto. Perché non vi sistemate in posizione mentre io mi occupo di – sì - legare Alec? ”

Il suo sorriso era così allusivo che Alec si ritrovò ad arrossire, e non era il solo ad aver notato la battuta, se lo sbuffo di Jace e l'improvvisa risatina silenziosa di Izzy significavano qualcosa. Iniziarono a muoversi senza ulteriori commenti, tuttavia, dividendosi per coprire entrambi i lati e scivolando nel labirinto di bancali.

"Molto divertente," mormorò Alec mentre Magnus gli scivolava accanto, una presenza calorosamente magnetica, le dita allacciate con quelle di Alec, la mano libera che modellava l'incantesimo per legarli insieme.

"Direi di sì," disse Magnus, apparendo davvero troppo divertito e troppo attraente, mentre iniziava a tessere magia attorno alle loro mani unite. C'erano strisce luccicanti nei suoi capelli e sulle sue palpebre che catturavano la luce e scintillavano pigramente mentre attorno a loro si attivava l'incantesimo; lo faceva sembrare come se fosse immerso nella polvere di stelle. “Anche se queste non erano proprio le circostanze che avevo in mente. Forse dopo che avremo finito qui potremmo andare a casa, così potrei darti una dimostrazione”.

"Come se potessi dire di no," replicò Alec, e Magnus gli sorrise, stuzzicandolo così dolcemente che Alec non riuscì a resistere all’impulso di deporgli un bacio veloce sulla bocca. Le sue labbra avevano un sapore statico e metallico, come sempre quando usava la sua magia, e sospirò quando si separarono, gli ultimi sprazzi dell'incantesimo ormai stabili sulle loro mani.

"Suppongo che entrambi abbiamo qualcosa che non vediamo l'ora di fare, allora" mormorò, quindi si allontanò di un passo da Alec, con un'espressione diventata professionale. Scintille di magia gli fuoruscivano dalla punta delle dita e Alec sentì le orecchie stapparsi mentre si metteva l’auricolare. "Tutti in posizione?"

"Quasi" mormorò Izzy, la voce leggermente riecheggiante attraverso l'auricolare. Un lieve grugnito, e poi: “Alcuni bancali sono rovesciati, ci vorrà un pochino per girarci attorno. Scusate."

"Siamo pronti", aggiunse Jace dall'altra parte, e Clary mormorò un assenso.

"Pronti", disse Simon qualche istante dopo, e Magnus alzò la mano libera. La magia che univa le loro mani tremolò sulla pelle di Alec mentre l'incantesimo si manifestava, corde di luce che si muovevano attraverso l'esterno del magazzino su entrambi i lati e fuori dalla loro vista. Sentì una scossa quando vennero in contatto con Jace e Clary, poi con Izzy e Simon, e poi una scossa più intensa quando le altre due coppie si unirono, chiudendo il cerchio.

“Bene,” mormorò Magnus, la voce risuonante nelle orecchie di Alec attraverso l'auricolare, con uno strano riverbero. “Muoviamoci in avanti al mio conteggio e assicuratevi che le linee rimangano in stretto contatto. Uno, due, tre, quattro…"

Il suo conteggio proseguiva, lieve e costante come un metronomo, mentre si spostavano nel magazzino buio. Alec si muoveva al passo con lui, concentrandosi sul tenere d'occhio eventuali ostacoli sul loro cammino, dato che era abbastanza sicuro che in quel momento Magnus non avrebbe visto nulla a meno di non sbatterci contro. L'elettricità funzionava; poteva vedere il segnale dell'uscita illuminato di rosso sulla sua sinistra, le fioche luci d’emergenza a intervalli irregolari, ma la luminosità era appena sufficiente per impedirgli di inciampare sui suoi piedi. Non abbastanza per vedere se qualcosa si stesse muovendo nell'ombra o avvicinando silenziosamente dietro di loro. Sentiva un fastidio alla nuca e si rese gradualmente conto che almeno in parte era l'odore del luogo. Man mano che si spingevano all'interno, l'aria diventava sempre più calda e il puzzo dell'aria stantia e della polvere stava lasciando il posto a qualcosa di aspro, bruciato e orribilmente _vivo_ , come se l'aria intorno a lui fosse viva anch'essa. Come se stessero camminando giù per la gola di un'enorme bestia.

"Qualcun altro sente questo odore?" mormorò Jace, proprio al momento giusto.

"Sì, oh Dio, è terribile", disse Simon, che sembrava soffocare. Alec fece una smorfia. Per quanto spiacevole fosse per lui, l'odore doveva essere dieci volte peggiore per qualcuno con sensi da vampiro.

"Significa che ci stiamo avvicinando", disse, continuando a muoversi al costante conteggiodi Magnus. I cordoni di magia si stavano inspessendo, diventando più luminosi. “State giù. Non vogliamo svegliarlo. "

"Giusto, scusa."

Oltrepassarono un'altra fila di bancali e ora poteva sentirne il respiro, pesante, rauco e basso. Spostava l'aria intorno a loro, calda e umida; infine arrivarono al centro del magazzino ed eccolo lì. Rannicchiato nel mezzo di un nido fatto di bancali rotti c'era qualcosa che sembrava uscito da un incubo. Era di forma umanoide, più o meno, ma non aveva mai visto nulla di meno umano, un'oscurità contorta che voleva uscire dai suoi contorni, che crepitava, scivolava e non smetteva di _muoversi._ Gli faceva male agli occhi guardarla troppo a lungo, e l'odore del marciume bruciato era così denso da soffocare.

Dall'altra parte, vide Jace e Clary emergere tra due bancali, le mani unite brillanti di una magia che illuminava le loro facce dal basso e si rifletteva in modo inquietante nei loro occhi spalancati. Jace annuì verso di lui; Clary era troppo impegnata a fissare il divoratore di anime con un'espressione come se stesse cercando di non vomitare. Un momento dopo, Izzy e Simon emersero da sinistra, e Magnus fece un altro movimento rotatorio; la magia che collegava i sei ragazzi si ispessì per poi aprirsi in una cupola che si estendeva sopra e sotto il mostro addormentato, sprofondando nel pavimento sotto di esso.

 _Altri due passi_ , sussurrò piano attraverso l’auricolare. _Al mio segnale. Uno — due — okay, basta._

La sua mano libera si illuminò, un crepitio di magia bruciò nella stanza, seguito da un rumore come di tuono. La cosa al centro della stanza si alzò in piedi, urlando, un suono talmente stridulo che ad Alec parve sentire le orecchie implodere. Una luce bianca spaccò l'oscurità, un improvviso soffio d'aria e di _energia_ invase il magazzino, e poi l’urlo si interruppe improvvisamente come era insorto. Alec scosse la testa, le orecchie gli fischiavano dolorosamente, e si rese conto che stava stringendo la mano di Magnus così forte che le sue nocche dolevano. Allentò leggermente la presa. "State tutti bene?"

"Ahi", disse Izzy con un lamento, e poi, "sì, stiamo bene."

"Sì," aggiunse Jace, anche se stava scuotendo la testa come se stesse cercando di togliersi l'acqua dalle orecchie.

"Dammi solo un momento per recidere i legami e— ci siamo”, disse Magnus. “Bene, è stabile. Potete lasciar andare. Ben fatto, tutti quanti. "

Appena la magia svanì dalle loro mani, la gabbia si accese e poi la luce divenne fissa. Il mostro al suo interno si girò lentamente, saggiando il perimetro. Aveva una forma vagamente simile a quella di una donna, ora che lo vedevano in piedi, o forse più simile all’ombra catramosa dove prima c’era stata la forma di una donna. Tentacoli di oscurità tastavano il bordo della gabbia, rompendosi contro una parete invisibile. Alec rabbrividì e distolse lo sguardo. I demoni erano una cosa, ma questo era in qualche modo ancora più inquietante. Secondo ciò che erano stati in grado di scoprire, i divoratori di anime erano un tempo umani. Ora non c’era altro che un vuoto, un senso di crudele infinita avidità che trasformava in cenere ogni cosa vivente che toccava.

“E tu, stai bene?” gli chiese Magnus piano.

Alec annuì. "Sono sicuro che mi sanguinano le orecchie, ma sopravviverò."

“Vieni qui." Lasciò la mano di Alec per avvicinare le dita ai lati del suo viso. La magia si mosse fresca sulla pelle e il dolore alle orecchie si placò. "Meglio?"

"Si. Grazie." Alec gli sorrise, pienamente consapevole di quanto dovesse sembrare sdolcinato, ma incapace di curarsene. Gli occhi di Magnus erano dolci, il debole luccichio dorato tradiva la sua stanchezza e le sue dita erano calde mentre la magia curativa svaniva. Alec si chinò quanto bastava per rubargli un bacio veloce sulla bocca. “Hai fatto un bel lavoro con la gabbia."

"Oh, non posso prendermene il merito, è una vecchia invenzione di Catarina", disse Magnus con aria noncurante, ma sembrava compiaciuto.

Alec alzò gli occhi al cielo. "Prenditi il complimento, Magnus."

"Oh bene. Se insisti."

"Insisto." Girò le spalle, allentandone un po' la tensione. “Okay, beh, comunque è contenuto. Possiamo trasportarlo?"

"Posso aprire un portale verso le celle di contenimento dell'Istituto e mandarlo lì", disse Magnus, poi barcollò leggermente e aggiunse, leggermente dispiaciuto, "... anche se potrebbe essere meglio aspettare che recuperi la mia magia. Dovrebbe essere sicuro qui per il momento."

"Okay", disse Alec. "Possiamo mettere una guardia finché non siamo pronti a spostarlo."

"Perché non possiamo semplicemente ucciderlo?" chiese Jace, avvicinandosi alla gabbia, con la lama angelica in mano. "Ha già divorato una dozzina di persone, tra cui due shadowhunter, e sono abbastanza sicuro che si tratti di una _bestia rabbiosa,_ non certo qualcosa che meriti un processo."

Magnus sospirò. "Non hai torto; è solo che non sono facili da uccidere. "

"Potrei pugnalarlo." Jace scrollò le spalle, ma mentre fissava il mostro c'era in lui un senso di rabbia che Alec avvertiva attraverso il legame. “Mendoza era mio amico. Credo che infilare una lama angelica in faccia a quella cosa sarebbe terapeutico, almeno. ”

"Non servirebbe a niente", disse Magnus con impazienza. "Sono insensibili alle armi materiali. E se ti avvicini abbastanza perché ti tocchi, sei morto. Ci sono modi per bandirlo, dobbiamo solo ... “ si interruppe improvvisamente. Intorno a loro l’aria si spaccò, e poi Magnus imprecò, nervoso, di colpo e con rabbia, intorno a lui un’aura ardente di magia. "State indietro, tutti!"

 _Cosa-?_ Pensò Alec, ma un istante dopo vide quello che aveva visto Magnus. La gabbia si stava frantumando, una delle linee principali si era spezzata, i confini si stavano logorando nel buio. Il divoratore di anime si scagliò contro la parete e si sentì di nuovo quel terribile strillo. Si stava rompendo. La gabbia si stava rompendo e Jace era lì, troppo vicino, molto più vicino di chiunque altro ...

La luce si frantumò, e la cosa successiva di cui Alec rimase consapevole fu un'oscurità improvvisa che si chiudeva su di lui più velocemente di quanto potesse reagire. Qualcosa di affilato affondò nel suo braccio, un'agonia che gli scivolava sulle vene come un fulmine, diffondendosi in tutto il suo corpo, mentre il mondo andava in pezzi intorno a lui.

Da quella che sembrava una grande distanza, sentì Jace urlare il suo nome, il panico fluire attraverso il loro legame, e poi un'esplosione di forza martellante scosse la stanza e la mano di Magnus afferrò la manica della sua giacca.

La luce divampò tra loro. Si sentì sbalzare all'indietro contro la solida forza del corpo di Magnus, vide le labbra di Magnus modellare il suo nome- e poi la luce bianca bruciò il suo campo visivo, bruciò il ricordo del viso di Magnus, bruciò tutto e lo gettò nell'oscurità.

*

Infermeria, parte II

Jace sospira, sedendosi all’indietro. “Magnus è riuscito a contenerlo di nuovo, e ti abbiamo portato fuori di lì. È stato quattro giorni fa. Ci sono voluti due giorni prima di essere anche solo sicuri che ti saresti svegliato. Avevi sempre - ha cercato di strapparti l'anima e ci è quasi riuscito. Avevi sempre l’elettroencefalogramma piatto. Abbiamo pensato - è stato terribile, cazzo, Alec. "

Alec si strofina un dito lungo le nocche, guardando il proprio braccio. C'è una medicazione lì, che a malapena spunta da sotto il camice blu da infermeria che indossa, ma quando la tocca sente solo un dolore vago come un livido che sta guarendo. Jace ha un po’ attutito il loro legame, ma Alec riesce ancora a sentire l'eco di una paura così profonda che non sa come gestirla. Non funziona così, fra lui e Jace. Si fanno male, vanno avanti. Questo è il loro lavoro.

Naturalmente nessuno dei due si è mai fatto così male prima. O almeno, non per quanto possa ricordare. È un pensiero inquietante, quindi per il momento lo mette da parte per concentrarsi sugli aspetti pratici. "È al sicuro?"

"Il divoratore di anime?" chiede Jace dopo un secondo, come se non fosse affatto quello che si aspettava di sentirsi chiedere. "Si. Magnus e un paio di altri stregoni l’hanno portato nelle celle di contenimento nei sotterranei. Dovrebbe essere al sicuro lì fino a quando non riusciremo a capire come sbarazzarcene. "

“Ne sei certo? Perché l'ultima cosa di cui abbiamo bisogno è una cosa del genere che vaga libera per l'Istituto. "

“Voglio dire, sicuri quanto possiamo essere. L'altra opzione era di lasciarlo al magazzino, che sembrava una cattiva idea dopo quello che è successo. Anche se dovesse liberarsi, possiamo contenerlo all'Istituto meglio che nel mezzo del molo. ”

"Vero." Alec si tira su, valutando la faccenda. Sente un dolore sordo e profondo alla schiena e alle spalle, che è probabilmente il risultato di essere stato a letto per una settimana, e neppure lo aiuta il mal di testa che gli martella nel cranio e interferisce con la sua concentrazione. "Qualche idea su cosa sia successo con il campo di contenimento?"

"Non proprio. È possibile che sia semplicemente riuscito a spezzarlo, ma ... ”

"Ma tu non la pensi così", conclude Alec.

"No. Come ho detto, Magnus è il migliore in quello che fa. Non ho mai visto uno dei suoi incantesimi fallire in quel modo senza motivo. ”

Alec considera la cosa. Si chiede quanto Jace sia sicuro di potersi fidare dello stregone, ma deve ammettere che non c'è motivo di sospettare di lui. Jace ha chiaramente lavorato con lui abbastanza da fidarsene implicitamente, e c'è una parte di Alec che indietreggia all'idea di esprimere quel pensiero, per ragioni che non riesce a spiegare nemmeno a se stesso. Qualcosa sulla sconcertante, non necessaria gentilezza dell'uomo nell’infermeria, la scorsa notte, il modo in cui guardava Alec come se si conoscessero, cosa che, in realtà, sembra effettivamente vera. Almeno abbastanza da lavorare insieme. "Quindi resta solo l’ipotesi del sabotaggio."

"Sì", dice Jace. Esita, poi aggiunge: “Questo è il punto. Ero molto più vicino alla gabbia rispetto al resto di voi quando è successo. Voglio dire, ero proprio lì. Avrebbe dovuto inseguire me, ma non è stato così. È venuto dritto verso di te, non ha nemmeno guardato nessun altro. "

"Bene", dice subito Alec. Jace fa una faccia che è per metà addolorata, per metà esasperata, e allora Alec aggiunge, ragionevolmente, “Guarda, lo str... Magnus, era proprio accanto a me, giusto? Sembra che l'unica ragione per cui sono sopravvissuto è stato che è stato in grado di interrompere immediatamente l’assalto. Quindi sì, sono contento di essere stato io la vittima. Però tu stai dicendo che pensi che io sia stato preso di mira in modo specifico."

"Sto dicendo che è una possibilità", dice Jace. “In questo momento non lo sappiamo. Non so nemmeno se quella cosa abbia abbastanza cervello per fissarsi su un obiettivo particolare. Ma se tu venissi ucciso in un pattugliamento di routine, sarebbe ... beh, renderebbe le cose molto più facili per alcune fazioni politiche, tanto per cominciare. E ancora non sappiamo come quella cosa sia arrivata in città, in primo luogo. ”

Tutto ciò fa sembrare che Alec sia molto più importante nel mondo della politica del Clave di quanto non sia in realtà, ma non è che l'assassinio sia qualcosa di mai sentito e la famiglia Lightwood non è priva di nemici. E negli ultimi tre anni sarebbero potuto succedere molte cose tali da renderlo un bersaglio.

Un bussare alla porta interrompe quell’inquietante treno di pensieri. Jace alza la testa e Alec si raddrizza più che può. "Sì?"

Clary Fray rientra nella stanza, fermandosi nei pressi della porta. In mano ha un vassoio che sembra provenire dallo spaccio e sul viso ha un'espressione ansiosa. “Ho parlato con Izzy, è nel bel mezzo dell’analisi dei residui del divoratore di anime. Immagino sia un po’ indaffarata, ma si farà viva non appena avrà finito. Mi ha detto di abbracciarti - e non preoccuparti, non lo farò ”, aggiunge, in risposta a qualsiasi espressione Alec abbia in viso a questo pensiero. “E ti ho preso un po’ di colazione. Ho pensato che avessi fame, e credimi, so quanto fa schifo il cibo dell'infermeria.”

Sì. In realtà sta morendo di fame e quando il caldo e dolce odore di sciroppo e pancake colpisce il suo naso, lo stomaco emette un grugnito sonoro e imbarazzante. Jace sbuffa e Fray rivolge ad Alec un piccolo sorriso pieno di speranza che lo fa sentire il peggior tipo di stronzo.

"Grazie", dice, prendendo il vassoio quando lei glielo porge e sistemandolo in grembo. E poi, appena un po’ burbero, "Scusa. Per prima. "

“Non ti preoccupare. Non è neanche lontanamente simile alla cosa più cattiva che tu mi abbia mai detto."

Sta ancora sorridendo mentre lo dice. Alec non sa come affrontare tutto questo, o anche il pensiero che negli ultimi tre anni lui e Clary Fray siano riusciti a diventare _amici_ , quindi abbassa gli occhi e volge la sua attenzione al cibo.

"Oh", aggiunge lei, facendo un passo indietro verso la porta. "Inoltre, dovrei probabilmente anche avvertirvi che la consigliera Rothburne è appena arrivata qui con un portale, ed è sul piede di guerra"

"Oh, merda" geme Jace. “Pensavo che avremmo avuto più tempo. Il Consiglio è in sessione adesso, vero? ”

"Sì, beh, a quanto pare la morte del suo nipote preferito è abbastanza perché si sia presa un congedo."

Alec ingoia il suo morso di pancake, il sapore improvvisamente troppo dolce, appiccicoso e stucchevole sulla lingua, quindi dice: "Cosa?"

"Sean Rothburne", dice Jace. "Non credo che ti ricordi di lui, si era appena trasferito dall'Istituto di Los Angeles lo scorso anno - è stato uno di quelli che il mangiatore di anime ha ucciso in quella prima pattuglia."

"E ora sua zia è qui a chiedere una spiegazione", conclude Fray. E poi, a Jace, "Vuole parlare con Alec."

"Beh, neanche per sogno", dice Jace, prima che Alec possa persino aprire bocca. "Se si sparge la voce—"

"Esattamente. E sai che lei è nel comitato, quindi ... ”

"Si." Jace si alza. "Okay. Vado a bloccarla. "

"Aspetta", dice Alec. La parola viene fuori più dura di quanto intenda, e la sua colazione mangiata per metà è come un grumo di piombo nello stomaco. Jace si ferma vicino alla porta. "Dimmi cosa sta succedendo."

“Ti ricordi quando ho detto che sarebbe stato molto più facile per certe persone se tu fossi morto? Rothburne è una di loro. Non credo che abbia avuto nulla a che fare con quello che è successo ”, aggiunge rapidamente, al vedere l’espressione di Alec. “L'assassinio non è proprio il suo stile e non metterebbe in pericolo la propria famiglia per darti la caccia. Ma se scopre cosa è successo, ne approfitterà, fidati. ”

Alec riflette. Non gli piace, ma Jace probabilmente ha ragione. L'ultima cosa di cui ha bisogno in questo momento è trovarsi in un incontro con un rappresentante ostile del Clave con una buona parte della sua memoria mancante. "Va bene. Ma mi aggiornerai su tutto più tardi. ”

Jace annuisce. "Si, certo."

"Posso restare io", si offre Fray.

"Non è necessario", dice Alec. Non ha intenzione di rimanere da solo in una stanza con Fray, specialmente visto che il suo stomaco inizia a sentirsi instabile. Non ha davvero bisogno della potenziale umiliazione di vomitare davanti a qualcuno che è a tutti gli effetti uno sconosciuto. Deglutisce contro la nausea, poi dice: "Vai a occupartene, poi puoi tornare qui e aggiornarmi."

"Va bene", dice Jace, dopo un lungo sguardo inquisitore. "Torniamo subito, tranquillo.”

“Fai con comodo." Si stringe nelle spalle, sperando che il gesto non tradisca la tensione che gli scorre lungo la schiena. "Non è che vado da nessuna parte."

*

Dopo che la porta si è chiusa dietro di loro, Alec mette da parte il vassoio, si sfrega il viso con le mani, poi calcia via le coperte, spostando le gambe giù dal letto. Probabilmente quello che dovrebbe effettivamente fare è cercare di dormire ancora un po’, ma si conosce abbastanza bene da sapere che non può accadere.

C'è una pila di vestiti piegati su una delle sedie, uno stilo e un telefono in cima e un paio di stivali sul pavimento. Sembrano puliti, quindi è probabilmente qualcosa che qualcuno ha portato giù dalla sua stanza. Izzy, molto probabilmente. È l'unica persona che conosce che si prenderebbe la briga di pensare a vestiti puliti dopo una crisi. O l'unica che _pensa di_ conoscere, comunque.

È un pensiero inquietante, quindi cerca di smettere di formularlo.

Quello che vuole davvero è una doccia, ma si accontenta di spogliarsi del camice leggermente puzzolente, tremando appena nell'aria gelida mentre indossa i vestiti puliti. Sente una fitta di dolore al braccio ferito quando lo solleva, ma quando toglie la benda per guardarlo c'è solo una pallida fila di segni di artigli guariti. Cinque, aperte come dita umane, ogni segno un centimetro o giù di lì. Potrebbe essere solo la sua immaginazione, ma la pelle lì sembra più fredda al tatto, rispetto al resto di lui.

Ci sono più cicatrici sul suo corpo, cicatrici che non riconosce, incluso un profondo segno increspato proprio sotto lo sterno che assomiglia non tanto a qualcosa lasciato dall'artiglio di un demone, ma più come se fosse stato impalato con qualcosa di molto sottile. Lo sfiora con cautela. Il nodo di tessuto cicatriziale è profondo, la sua superficie leggermente insensibile al tatto. Qualunque cosa sia stata, era per cercare di uccidere. Anche con un iratze, deve essere stato in infermeria per giorni. E non se lo ricorda affatto.

Rabbrividisce e prende la camicia, tirandosela giù dalla testa. Il tessuto verde scuro è morbido, ben lavorato, e profuma di qualcosa di dolcemente affumicato, invece del detergente industriale a cui è abituato. Per un solo istante pensa di ricordare ...

\- _una mano calda che gli accarezza la guancia, la fredda sensazione di anelli contro la sua pelle e lenzuola morbide che odorano di sandalo sotto di lui, l’eco di una risata—_

Sandalo, questo è l'odore. Non è sicuro di come lo sappia, proprio come non è sicuro che quel breve lampo viscerale di memoria sensoriale sia reale, ma si sente ugualmente innervosito. Tira le maniche per raddrizzarle, facendo una smorfia mentre il tessuto scivola sulla sua ferita ancora in via di guarigione, ed è solo allora che un luccichio metallico sulla sua mano sinistra attira la sua attenzione.

Alec si blocca. Quindi lentamente, molto lentamente, allunga la mano, allargando le dita.

È la sua stessa mano ordinaria, callosa per l’uso dell'arco, le unghie smussate e il palmo largo, tutto completamente familiare tranne che per una cosa. Una fascia in oro bianco finemente intagliata circonda il suo anulare, il metallo riflette la luce. È caldo e liscio al tatto, e quando toglie l’anello dal dito, ruotandolo leggermente per farlo passare sopra la nocca, rimane una striscia pallida di pelle che contrasta nettamente con l'abbronzatura, una leggera rientranza, come se il gioiello fosse lì da così tanto tempo da essere diventato parte di lui. Ci sono delle incisioni all'interno, parole in una lingua che non riconosce.

Una fede nuziale, pensa stordito. Gli sembra troppo pesante nel palmo della mano; richiude le dita attorno al gioiello, stringendolo forte come se potesse bloccare il proprio tremore. È una fede nuziale. 

E’ sposato.

_Cazzo._


	3. L'indagine

Non è certo la prima volta che Alec è sgattaiolato fuori dall'infermeria prima di essere stato sottoposto ad un’ultima visita di controllo, ma non ricorda di essersi mai sentito così, tremante e spaventato e come se il suo cuore potesse esplodere da un momento all'altro. Sarebbe rassicurante pensare che sia solo perché si sta ancora riprendendo da un infortunio abbastanza grave e non dovrebbe ancora essere in piedi, ma non è così. Almeno, non del tutto. La debolezza fisica è qualcosa che sa come superare, ma questo ...

Sente l’anello come una pietra nella sua tasca, un piccolo oggetto duro che è impossibile ignorare.

È metà pomeriggio, il momento peggiore per cercare di intrufolarsi nell'Istituto senza dover parlare con nessuno, ma Alec è cresciuto qui, ha trascorso la sua infanzia a studiare ogni scorciatoia e passaggio segreto, e ci riesce. Non ha nemmeno un’idea chiara di dove stia andando, se non _da qualche altra parte_ , ma alla fine sposta una cortina polverosa e si ritrova nel corridoio fuori dalla sua stanza.

Be’. E’ un punto di partenza come un altro.

Bussa alla porta, quasi con la paura che qualcuno risponda. Visto che non succede, disegna una runa di sblocco e scivola all’interno, poi lascia che la porta si chiuda dietro di lui, lo sguardo fisso alla camera.

È vuota. Non solo vuota: è quasi completamente svuotata. Le pareti sono nude, così come il materasso, le coperte e le lenzuola piegate ai piedi del letto. C'è una pila di documenti sulla scrivania, una tazza piena di caffè congelato sul comò, ma quasi nulla di personale. Il sostegno dell'arco è sparito, così come la maggior parte dei suoi libri, le piante alla finestra, gli strani piccoli oggetti che a Max piace regalargli al compleanno. C'è una sorta di aria polverosa nella luce che entra dalle finestre, come se nulla qui fosse stato spostato da molto, molto tempo.

Muovendosi come se fosse in un sogno, Alec entra nella stanza. C’è una vestaglia gettata sullo schienale della sedia della scrivania, ma capisce a colpo d'occhio che non è sua. La stoffa ricamata è leggera e fine nelle sue mani, quando la prende cautamente. Odora di sandalo, come i vestiti che indossa ora.

In cima alla pila di carte sulla scrivania c'è un messaggio di fuoco, ancora leggermente bruciacchiato sui bordi. In una bella calligrafia che non riconosce, si legge: _tesoro, se insisti a lavorare fino a tardi il minimo che puoi fare è controllare i tuoi messaggi. Ci vediamo a cena e mi aspetto la tua completa attenzione per almeno un'ora, qualunque cosa ci sia in ballo adesso._

È firmato, inutilmente, _—M._

Tesoro. Alec deglutisce un nodo alla gola che sembra più un masso.

Ha bisogno di parlare con Jace. Ha bisogno- ha bisogno di tornare in infermeria, in modo da poter essere lì quando Jace torna. Così può chiedergli una spiegazione. È in qualche modo molto più facile accettare di essere stato quasi ucciso da un mostro mangia anime piuttosto che considerare come il suo mondo si sia trasformato in qualcosa di alieno negli anni che ha perduto.

Non sa nemmeno più dove _dorme_ , a parte il fatto che certamente non è qui.

Ha bisogno di tornare in infermeria, ma in qualche modo invece finisce seduto sul materasso nudo, fissando il messaggio di fuoco nella sua mano. L'inchiostro è leggermente brunastro, le linee più spesse sulle curve e sui tratti discendenti come se chiunque lo abbia scritto stesse usando una penna stilografica vecchio stile con un pennino, invece di una penna a sfera. Qualcosa di stranamente senza tempo.

Non sa da quanto tempo è lì quando la porta si apre dietro di lui, mandandogli una scarica di adrenalina attraverso il corpo. Si alza in piedi, con il cuore in gola, quasi aspettandosi uno sconosciuto, ma invece è Izzy.

"Per l'angelo", sussurra lei, fissandolo con enormi occhi umidi, e poi attraversa la stanza per gettarsi tra le sue braccia. Lui barcolla un po' mentre la afferra - Izzy è molto più solida di quanto sembri - quindi avvolge le sue braccia intorno alle sue spalle, sentendosi un po' più a suo agio al sentire la pressione del suo corpo, l'odore familiare del suo shampoo.

"Ehi" mormora.

"Non ti azzardare a dirmi ‘ehi’", dice, il viso affondato nella sua camicia. Le sue braccia lo stringono così forte che Alec può quasi sentire le proprie costole scricchiolare. “Pensavamo che stessi morendo. Io, pensavo che stessi morendo. Non farlo mai più. "

"Io ... vedrò di non farlo?" propone Alec. "Mi dispiace. Izzy, sto bene. "

"Sono ancora arrabbiata con te." Quando si tira indietro, Izzy sta sorridendo, stringendo il viso di lui tra le mani. I suoi occhi sono bagnati di lacrime, ma sorride. Alec alza lo sguardo in tempo per vedere Jace scivolare nella porta dietro di lei, con aria vagamente dispiaciuta.

"Una delle guardie ha detto che ti ha visto venire da questa parte", dice. "Immagino che avrei dovuto dirti ..."

"Che non dormo più qui?" finisce Alec, raddrizzandosi per fissarlo. La tensione che per un attimo si era allentata percorre nuovamente la sua spina dorsale, e gli invade la lingua, rendendogli la voce aspra. Estrae l'anello dalla tasca e lo solleva. “O che a quanto pare mi sono sposato in qualche momento negli ultimi tre anni? Perché ho capito entrambe le cose da solo. Sarebbe bello se avessi qualche idea di chi fosse, però. Voglio dire, so che deve essere stata una faccenda politica ... ” perché non potrebbe essere nient'altro, non per Alec. "Ma sarebbe bello conoscere il nome di lei, almeno."

"Che cosa?" Izzy dice a voce alta e poi: "Jace, non gliel’hai detto? _Magnus_ non _gliel’_ ha detto?

Alec la fissa. "Che diavolo c'entra uno stregone con tutto questo?"

“Uno ... oh.” Un brivido di qualcosa che Alec non capisce minimamente risuona attraverso il loro legame, e l'espressione sul volto di Jace è ... svuotata, quasi. Scuote la testa. “Alec, no. Lui non è-"

"Che cosa?" scatta Alec, controllando appena l'impulso di afferrare Jace per le spalle e scuoterlo, come se potesse fargli sputare la risposta con la sola forza. "Non è cosa?"

La bocca di Jace si muove silenziosamente per un altro secondo, e poi dice, tutto di corsa, "È Magnus, okay, sei sposato con Magnus."

“ _Cosa?_ ”

“Magnus Bane. O, Lightwood-Bane, in realtà. Tecnicamente “.

Alec indietreggia. Il respiro gli esce come se fosse stato colpito da un pugno. Si _sente_ come se fosse stato preso a pugni. "Non è divertente."

"No, lo so che non lo è, fidati." Jace esita, poi si fa avanti per posargli una mano sulla spalla. Alec si allontana di scatto. Sente una stretta al petto, convulsa come se i suoi polmoni non funzionassero bene. Il suo cuore batte forte. L'anello che ha in mano è un'ancora che lo tiene fermo sul posto, e non si è mai sentito così vulnerabile. “Alec-”

“Alec, va tutto bene. Stai bene, te l’assicuro, ” dice Izzy a occhi spalancati, prima di girarsi verso Jace. “Perché non sei _partito_ da lì?"

"Voleva sapere del divoratore di anime!" Protesta Jace. "Alec, devi respirare, amico."

Alec succhia un respiro attraverso i denti, i polmoni doloranti si espandono, poi scatta, "Non sono un fottuto bambino."

"Va bene", dice Jace. "Mi dispiace. Avrei dovuto dirtelo subito. Non stavo riflettendo. "

"Va ..." si ferma prima di poter dire _bene._ Non va affatto bene. Forse dovrebbe sentirsi sollevato dal fatto di non essere finito in un matrimonio senza amore con la prima donna politicamente adatta in grado di tollerarlo, o dal fatto che — ma che… sposato con un Nascosto, uno stregone, un _uomo_ , dovrebbe credere che Maryse Lightwood tra tutte le persone è rimasta a guardare e ha lasciato che accadesse, ma non è così. Si sente solo nudo. Sa che non mentono; Jace e Izzy non gli mentirebbero su qualcosa del genere. Ma non sa che diavolo dovrebbe _fare_ con questa informazione. È semplicemente ... sbagliato. Non corrisponde a nulla di ciò che conosce di se stesso, tranne una.

_Bellissimo_ , ricorda di aver pensato quando ha visto quell'uomo per la prima volta in infermeria, ma non è il tipo di pensiero che si sia mai permesso di esprimere. Figuriamoci qualsiasi altra cosa.

"Sei felice", interviene Izzy, un tono quasi di supplica nella sua voce. "Sei molto, molto felice con lui, ti prego, credimi, le cose sono così diverse ora."

Alec scuote la testa. Ci sono una dozzina di domande diverse che cercano di uscire, e quella che lascia emergere, alla fine, è: "Ti aspetti che io creda che il Clave sia stato d'accordo con questo?"

"No, certo che no", dice lei. "Ma non hai mai permesso che questa ti fermasse."

Cioè, è molto peggio. "Quindi mi stai dicendo che ho sfidato il Clave per sposare un Nascosto."

"Ti sto dicendo," dice lei, molto gentilmente, "che hai sfidato il Clave per sposare l'amore della tua vita. Ti sto dicendo che stai cambiando il mondo. "

"Questo non è-"

"Non dirlo", lo interrompe Izzy, dolcemente ma con fermezza. "So che non te lo ricordi, ma per favore, Alec, non dirlo."

Lui chiude la bocca. Ha il viso in fiamme, e Izzy e Jace lo guardano entrambi come ...

Il fatto è che sa che entrambi sanno di lui. Jace è il suo parabatai, condivide metà della sua anima, il suo battito cardiaco, i suoi sentimenti e le reazioni e i suoi pensieri; certo che lo sa. Izzy, è come se gliel’avesse detto. È stato un segreto aperto, almeno fra di loro, per anni. Ma ora-

Ora tutti sanno. I suoi genitori. Il resto dell'Istituto, gli Shadowhunter che devono lavorare con lui, rispettarlo e seguire i suoi ordini. Tutti.

Si strofina entrambe le mani sul viso, poi si volta, guardando la stanza vuota invece dei volti troppo comprensivi di Izzy e Jace. Cerca di concentrarsi su qualcosa di cui può occuparsi mentalmente. "Va bene", dice. La sua voce risuona tesa, incerta. Si schiarisce la gola, la costringe a diventare più ferma. "Va bene. Izzy, stavi analizzando i residui del mangiatore di anime, giusto? ”

C'è un lungo silenzio dietro di lui. Alec chiude gli occhi, desiderando silenziosamente che lei si adatti a cambiare argomento. Infine Izzy sospira. "Sì. Ho appena finito, ecco perché stavamo venendo a cercarti. "

"Qualcosa di utile?"

“Alec-”

“Izzy”. Alla fine si volta, scivolando inconsciamente nella posizione del soldato a riposo. La schiena dritta, le mani incrociate dietro, il viso più calmo possibile, il che non è facile, con Izzy che lo guarda come se volesse piangere. "Hai trovato qualcosa di utile?"

"Non ne siamo sicuri", dice lei infine. “Magnus pensa di poter usare l'essenza che ne abbiamo distillato per rintracciare chi l'ha evocato, però. Sta venendo qui adesso. ”

Al suono di quel nome, Alec deglutisce qualunque cosa gli stia salendo dal fondo della gola, e guarda Jace. "Va bene. Presumo che sia stata gestita per il momento, ma parlami della situazione con il Consigliere. "

Jace apre la bocca, poi la chiude, abbassa la testa. Si atteggia alla posizione da soldato che rispecchia quella di Alec e incontra i suoi occhi con calma. “Le ho detto che eri ancora incosciente, quindi questo la terrà lontana almeno fino a quando non ti mettiamo al corrente di un po’ di cose. Fa parte del comitato per la stesura delle ultime revisioni degli Accordi. Sei stato una specie di spina al fianco per lei negli ultimi sei mesi, visto che hai continuato a richiedere di aggiungere rappresentanti dei Nascosti al Consiglio, cosa che, come sono sicuro puoi immaginare, non è piaciuta molto alla vecchia scuola. "

“Ho fatto _cosa?”_ Alec lo fissa, tutti i pensieri su Magnus Bane temporaneamente banditi dalla sua testa. Non è che nessuno ne abbia mai parlato; per secoli i Nascosti ne hanno parlato, e per quanto lui ne sappia, ce ne sono molti contrari. C’è un buon numero separatisti che non vogliono avere niente a che fare con la politica del Clave in qualsiasi aspetto. Lo stesso Clave, tuttavia, non è mai stato diviso sull'argomento. Non esiste che un leader Nephilim permetta mai a stregoni, lupi mannari e vampiri – per non dire nulla dei Seelie – di entrare nel Consiglio. L'idea stessa è assurda.

Se è su questo che tale futura versione aliena di Alec ha deciso di giocare il suo capitale politico, non c'è da meravigliarsi che qualcuno abbia cercato di assassinarlo. Probabilmente è più sorprendente che non sia stato privato delle rune e gettato per strada.

“Questa cosa sta guadagnando consensi, in realtà." Jace scrolla le spalle. “È un mondo diverso, Alec. Molte cose sono cambiate. La leadership è cambiata. Prima o poi accadrà, ma ci sono ancora fossili come Rothburne che vogliono mantenere la rigida separazione tra Shadowhunters e Nascosti. Come se avesse mai portato qualcosa di buono."

Lo dice così, casualmente, come se non fosse quasi un ammutinamento, nel mondo in cui sono cresciuti entrambi. Ed è questo, in qualche modo, più di ogni altra cosa - più che la prospettiva inquietante e sconosciuta della sua stessa vita personale - che infine convince Alec. Sono davvero passati anni. Ha perso _anni,_ e apparentemente anche un profondo cambiamento nelle correnti politiche del Mondo Nascosto.

Si schiarisce la gola. "Cosa pensa la mamma di tutto questo?"

"Ah", dice Jace e lancia un'occhiata a Izzy, che fa una smorfia.

"Che c’è?" chiede Alec lentamente. "Non è-"

"Sta bene!" lo interrompe rapidamente Izzy. “Più che bene, in realtà. Le cose vanno davvero bene. Lei è stata davvero di supporto. Attualmente è ad Alicante come consulente per la bozza, ecco perché non è qui. L'abbiamo tenuta aggiornata."

“Stai parlando di nostra madre. Maryse Lightwood. Che sostiene l'integrazione dei Nascosti."

"Sì, è una lunga storia", inizia Jace, poi si ferma mentre un messaggio di fuoco si materializza nell'aria di fronte a Izzy, che lo afferra abilmente.

Lo spiega, lo scruta per un momento, poi dice: “Magnus è qui. Dice che ci incontrerà nei laboratori. "

Alza gli occhi su Alec, poi distoglie rapidamente lo sguardo. Alec contrae le dita dietro la schiena, la forma dura dell'anello ancora in mano, il corpo improvvisamente freddo come se il suo cuore martellante stesse spingendogli acqua ghiacciata nelle vene. C'è una parte infantile e codarda di lui che vuole mandare Jace e Izzy a occuparsi di questo, che vuole sedersi qui in questa stanza che non è più sua e nascondersi da tutto, ma la respinge con forza. È il Capo dell’Istituto di New York. È un Lightwood. Non è mai fuggito dai suoi problemi e non comincerà adesso.

Raddrizza la schiena, sente le spalle tremare mentre la tensione si propaga ai muscoli e ai tendini. "Va bene. Allora andiamo."

*

Magnus è già lì quando scendono ai laboratori. Alec quasi chiede chi lo abbia fatto entrare nell'Istituto, poi si morde la lingua prima di poter esprimere la domanda. Se sono ... se sono sposati, ovviamente lo stregone è libero di oltrepassare le barriere magiche dell'edificio. Per quanto ne sa Alec, potrebbe avere anche un mazzo di chiavi vere.

Almeno ora ha senso che gli sia stato permesso di stare da solo con Alec in infermeria. Gli Shadowhunters sono addestrati a rispettare la gerarchia e nessuno si sarebbe sognato di allontanare il marito del loro capo, indipendentemente dai sentimenti personali in merito.

È lì, comunque, dall'altra parte della stanza, a parlare con Clary Fray e con un giovane dai capelli scuri che Alec non riconosce. È vestito di nero, una cravatta rossa annodata al collo, gli occhi sono mascherati da un glamour marrone scuro e truccati di nero e oro. La scorsa notte in infermeria sembrava quasi un sogno, ma ora lui è così vero che Alec non riesca a guardare nient'altro. Si accorge di essersi fermato appena fuori dalla porta solo quando Jace gli si avvicina alle spalle, gli mette una mano calda sulla spalla e mormora: "Stai bene?"

"Sì", dice Alec brevemente, ma non si ritira dal tocco.

Al suono della sua voce, Magnus solleva il capo. I suoi occhi incontrano quelli di Alec, e all'improvviso si blocca, completamente immobile, le mani congelate a metà del gesto per un lungo momento prima di stringerle a pugno e lasciarle cadere ai fianchi. Senza distogliere lo sguardo.

Alec non sa per quanto tempo stanno lì a fissarsi. Sembra che debbano essere minuti, ore, un tempo senza fine e senza respiro che Alec non sa come interrompere, ma in realtà non possono essere più di un paio di secondi, perché ciò di cui si accorge subito dopo è l'altro uomo, quello che stava parlando con loro, che sta attraversando la stanza venendo verso di lui, in faccia un ampio sorriso. Canini troppo affilati affondano nel labbro inferiore; questo deve essere il vampiro menzionato da Jace, allora. “Ehi, guarda chi c'è! È bello vederti di nuovo in piedi, Alec. ”

Alec indietreggia contro il solido conforto della mano di Jace, pronto a schivare qualsiasi dimostrazione di affetto anche se ben intenzionato, e il ragazzo si ferma. Inclina la testa, mentre il suo sorriso si spegne, e dice, lentamente, "Okay, ma ho anche la sensazione che non tutto sia ancora perfettamente a posto."

"Puoi dirlo," ammette Izzy mentre lo oltrepassa nella stanza. "Ciao, Simon."

"E ciao al più bel Maestro d’armi del mondo", dice il ragazzo, avvolgendole un braccio intorno ai fianchi con aria familiare. Sta ancora guardando Alec, tuttavia, e la sua espressione è preoccupata. “Okay, cos'altro è andato storto? Pensavo che avremmo festeggiato tutti, tipo ... evviva, Alec è vivo e sveglio, vai con le celebrazioni! Ma abbiamo anche rintracciato chi sta evocando i mostri o roba simile. Ma-"

"Ma ci sono stati degli effetti collaterali", dice infine Magnus, avvicinandosi. Si ferma ben fuori portata. La sua voce è morbida, profonda e impossibile da interpretare. "I tuoi ricordi non sono tornati, vero?"

Alec si lecca le labbra. Aveva in testa quell’idea, che Magnus probabilmente meriterebbe di essere sgridato tanto quanto Jace per averlo lasciato - per non averglielo detto ieri notte - ma ora, guardando il viso di Magnus, le sue labbra appena aperte e i suoi occhi preoccupati, non riesce a far sì che la sua bocca formi le parole. Invece scuote la testa e quando parla gli esce uno spezzato e secco. "No."

Lo stregone chiude gli occhi per un secondo. "Ovviamente."

"Avrebbero dovuto?"

“Per essere onesto con te, Alexander, non lo so. Non c'è davvero un ... ” solleva la mano, la muove appena, poi la lascia ricadere. “Non esiste una linea guida per una situazione come questa. Non ho mai sentito parlare di nessuno sopravvissuto ad un attacco di una di quelle creature. Siamo in un territorio inesplorato. "

"Okay," dice ancora Simon, corrugando la fronte, strascicando la parola. "Ricordi? Cosa mi sto perdendo? Cos’è successo?"

"Alec ha dimenticato gli ultimi tre anni", interviene Fray, arrivando dietro di loro. Alec la fissa, e lei scrolla le spalle, non pentita. “Cosa c’è, ne stavate parlando tutti."

"Per essere più precisi", dice Magnus piano, "tutto dal momento in cui ha incontrato, beh, me."

"Perché sei stato tu ad afferrarmi", dice lentamente Alec, mettendo insieme i pezzi. "Giusto?"

"Giusto." Le labbra dello stregone si sollevano in un piccolo sorriso, che scompare subito dopo. “Sono stato io a interrompere il contatto e il riverbero tra di noi — be’. Non è il mio campo, ma Catarina, cioè una mia amica che ha più esperienza con le ferite magiche, sta facendo qualche valutazione. Ma sì, probabilmente è per questo. "

"Oh", dice Simon, guardando avanti e indietro tra di loro. I suoi occhi si spalancano. " _Oh_ . Oh, amico, quindi non ricordi ... wow. Va bene. Sarà un bell’affare." Fa una pausa. “Ma te l'hanno detto, giusto? Voglio dire, che voi ragazzi siete, sai ... ”

"Sì", lo interrompe Alec. Non riesce a incontrare lo sguardo di Magnus. O di chiunque altro, se è per questo. "Me l’hanno detto. Alla fine."

"Ho detto che mi dispiace," mormora Jace, suonando così petulante che è quasi sufficiente per far sorridere Alec. Quasi. Magnus non dice niente.

Il silenzio si allunga, terribilmente imbarazzante, fino a quando Simon lascia andare Isabelle e si fa avanti, tendendo la mano. “Okay, bene, allora. Ciao. Sono Simon Lewis, sono il ragazzo di…, voglio dire, Isabelle e io ... ci frequentiamo. Usciamo insieme. Da un po’. "

"Sì, l'ho capito," dice seccamente Alec, ma stringe la sua mano, inspiegabilmente sollevato da quella schiettezza. Izzy abbassa la testa, sorridendo. È ... dolce, come non pensa di aver mai visto Izzy sorridere ad uno dei suoi fidanzati. "Piacere di conoscerti. Di nuovo, credo. "

"Sì, ancora nemmeno mi hai minacciato di morte, questo è un enorme miglioramento rispetto alla prima volta." Prima che Alec riesca persino pensare a un modo per rispondere, Simon fa un passo indietro, battendo le mani. "Bene! È stata una faccenda ben imbarazzante, cosa viene dopo?”

“Dopo viene che troviamo il figlio di puttana che sta evocando divoratori di anime a New York e lo facciamo fuori", dice Jace. Infine lascia cadere la mano dalla spalla di Alec, ma gli rimane abbastanza vicino da permettergli di poterlo toccare sporgendosi appena. Non succede, ma potrebbe.

Invece, Alec incrocia le mani dietro la schiena, nella posizione da soldato. Non manca di notare il modo in cui gli occhi di Magnus gli scivolano addosso, la strana smorfia della sua bocca, ma non ha la minima idea di cosa fare al riguardo e hanno comunque questioni più urgenti da affrontare in questo momento.

"Per me va bene. Quindi da dove cominciamo? ”

Magnus lo fissa per qualche secondo, poi sospira. Un bagliore di magia blu scivola lungo le sue braccia, poi si dissipa. “Be’, sappiamo che ci deve essere uno stregone di mezzo. Isabelle, se tu fossi in grado di isolare il residuo ... ”

"Certo", dice Izzy. Prende una piccola fiala dalla tasca e la porge. È piena di qualcosa di mutevole e nero, come inchiostro che in qualche modo sia riuscito a muoversi da solo, e mentre lo sfiora per portarla a Magnus, Alec sente qualcosa di freddo sfiorarlo Si guarda furtivamente intorno per vedere se qualcun altro lo ha notato, ma nessuno dà alcun segno. Magnus prende delicatamente la fiala, e la tiene controluce come un uomo che ispezioni una gemma.

"Perfetto. Ottimo lavoro, come sempre ... ”

"Grazie", dice Izzy, sorridendo. Il sorriso di risposta di Magnus è breve e brillante, e Alec si ritrova improvvisamente, inspiegabilmente geloso di quanto agio esprima quell’espressione. Del fatto che manchi quella tensione che scende sul viso di Magnus ogni volta che guarda Alec.

“Non ringraziarmi per il momento. Non sono ancora del tutto sicuro che l'incantesimo di tracciamento funzioni. Il nostro amico errante ha fatto un buon lavoro nel coprire le sue tracce."

"Se c’è qualcuno che può farcela, sei tu", dice Izzy con la massima sicurezza.

"Grazie, Isabelle." La fiala scompare in uno sfarfallio delle dita dello stregone; anche se stava guardando esattamente verso di lui, Alec non è del tutto sicuro se ha usato la magia o se l’ha semplicemente nascosta con la precisione fluida di un comune prestigiatore. C'è qualcosa di interessante nel modo in cui si muove, una specie di grazia veloce. "Ho chiesto a Lorenzo di sondare un po’ in giro - lo so, lo so", aggiunge, quando Jace emette un suono. “Ma non è più felice di me riguardo agli stregoni canaglia che evocano oscuri mostri nel cuore di Brooklyn. E ha un debole per Alec, anche se detesta ammetterlo. Ci dirà se qualcosa emerge sul suo radar. "

"Lorenzo?" chiede Alec.

“Lorenzo Rey. Sommo Stregone di Brooklyn", dice Magnus. Arriccia il naso; in modo stupidamente adorabile. “Ovviamente non è talentuoso come me. Ma è abbastanza competente da tenere occhi e orecchie aperti quando qualcuno cerca di assassinare il Capo dell’Istituto di New York. "

"Allora", dice Fray. "Stiamo sicuramente parlando di tentativo di assassinio?"

"Non so come potrebbe essere qualcos'altro", dice Magnus. Le sue mani si muovono di nuovo, flettendosi irrequiete, il metallo brilla sulle sue dita. “Non sono nemmeno sicuro che Alec fosse l'unico obiettivo, anche se era sicuramente il principale. Non è stato un caso che siamo finiti tutti e sei in quel magazzino. L'incantesimo vincolante di Catarina era di dominio pubblico nella comunità degli stregoni. Chiunque abbia evocato la bestia sapeva cosa avremmo dovuto fare per intrappolarla. Probabilmente potevano indovinare chi avremmo usato. Tre coppie legate insieme dall'amore e dalla magia, e abbastanza opportunamente siamo tutti individui che sono stati ... beh, devastanti per le attuali strutture di potere, a dir poco. ”

Amore e magia, pensa Alec. Amore. Guarda Izzy e il modo in cui si è stretta contro Simon Lewis; guarda Clary e Jace, che sembrano orientati l'uno verso l'altro come una coppia di pianeti in orbita, anche se non si stanno nemmeno toccando. E lui e Magnus—

Si schiarisce la gola. "Allora cosa è successo con la prima pattuglia?"

"Sfortuna?" Jace prova ad indovinare. “Voglio dire, stiamo parlando di qualcuno che sta cercando di assassinare te - o tutti noi, scommetto - spingendoci sulle tracce di un mostro. Sarebbe stato più semplice far scivolare un po’ di belladonna nei nostri piatti. "

"È inutilmente morboso", dice Izzy, arricciando il naso.

"Sia come sia", dice Magnus. "Non credo che possiamo supporre che la minaccia sia scomparsa solo perché questa particolare bestia è stata neutralizzata. Se è un tentativo di omicidio, non ha avuto successo. Quindi potrebbero riprovarci. Dobbiamo trovare lo stregone coinvolto. "

"Non solo lo stregone", dice Alec, e tutti si girano a guardarlo. “Dobbiamo presumere che ci sia una talpa all'Istituto. Se questo è stato un attentato contro tre Shadowhunters ... "

"Quattro Shadowhunters", interrompe puntigliosa Fray. E abbastanza giustamente; porta delle rune, quindi forse lo è davvero. Alec alza gli occhi al cielo.

“Va bene. Quattro Shadowhunters— ”

"Più un vampiro", interrompe Lewis.

“E più l'ex Sommo Stregone di Brooklyn", afferma Magnus. Sorride leggermente ad Alec, che sente la pelle improvvisamente sottile e calda, completamente esposta. Affonda le unghie nella pelle tra pollice e indice e non si permette di distogliere lo sguardo. “Alec ha ragione. È molto probabile che questo sia stato un lavoro dall’interno. Almeno in parte. "

"Sì, è quello che stavo pensando" sospira Jace. “Ci doveva essere uno Shadowhunter coinvolto. Ciò non restringe molto il campo, però. Non è che manchino le persone che non sono contente della direzione che l'Istituto ha preso negli ultimi due anni. Shadowhunter e Nascosti allo stesso modo, onestamente. Ma dato il tempismo ... "

"Probabilmente è legato all'attuale revisione degli Accordi", conclude Magnus. "Sì."

Alec lancia un'occhiata a Jace. "Quanto sei sicuro che il consigliere Rothburne non sia coinvolta?"

“Tipo al settanta percento?" Jace scrolla le spalle. “È un politico. Sarebbe felice di farti rimuovere da Capo dell'Istituto, ma come ho detto, l'assassinio non è proprio il suo stile. E ci sono molte altre persone che non sono felici della tua direzione, in questo momento. Per vari motivi. "

Alec si sente irrigidire leggermente. Non ha davvero bisogno del promemoria. “Sì, ci scommetto. Va bene, Magnus si occupa di tracciare lo stregone, ciò significa che è nostro compito esaminare la connessione all'Istituto. Se uno dei nostri è coinvolto, dobbiamo sapere chi. "

"Alec", inizia Izzy, ma è proprio Magnus, di tutte le persone, che la interrompe.

"D'accordo", dice. Alza gli occhi su Alec, poi distoglie lo sguardo. “Contatterò anche il resto della comunità degli stregoni. È possibile che qualcuno abbia sentito qualcosa. ”

"Parlerò con i vampiri", aggiunge Lewis. “Non penso che qualcuno sappia qualcosa, ma chiedere non fa male. E chiederò a Maia di spargere la voce nel branco di lupi locale. "

"Si. Fallo ”, dice Alec. La sua testa sta ancora pulsando; resiste all'impulso di sciogliere le mani e strofinarsi le tempie. Riesce a sentire il peso dello sguardo di Jace su di lui, la sua preoccupazione è una calda sensazione attraverso il loro legame. Cercare di non abbandonarcisi è una dura lotta. “C'è anche la questione di quanto a lungo possiamo tenere al sicuro quella cosa qui. Non voglio bandirlo e rischiare che qualcuno ci metta di nuovo le mani sopra. Dobbiamo trovare un modo per distruggerlo, se le armi convenzionali non funzionano, e dobbiamo farlo presto. Una gabbia di contenimento ha già fatto cilecca. "

Magnus sussulta leggermente, ma la sua voce è calma quando dice: “Sono d'accordo. Non possiamo rischiare che si liberi di nuovo. Soprattutto se ti sta prendendo di mira in modo specifico. "

"Posso contattare le Sorelle di Ferro", aggiunge Izzy, guardando ansiosamente tra loro. "Se c’è qualcuno che sa come uccidere un divoratore di anime, sono loro."

“Mi sembra una buona idea", dice Alec. Solleva le mani, spinge i pollici sulle tempie, sente il sangue pulsare dolorosamente sotto la pelle. La testa gli martella e sente le articolazioni fragili e doloranti. _Ti stavi disintegrando_ , ha detto Jace prima, ed è come se il suo corpo possa sentirne l’eco, anche se non lo ricorda. "Se è tutto, penso che qui abbiamo finito."

"Stai bene?" chiede Fray, facendo un passo avanti. "Sembri un po '..."

"Sto bene", dice Alec in breve. Fray lo guarda, aggrottando le sopracciglia e poi guarda Jace. Alec non riesce a leggere lo scambio silenzioso tra loro. C'è stato un tempo in cui riusciva a interpretare ogni espressione sul viso di Jace, ma ora è quasi come guardare uno sconosciuto, e uno che è innamorato di questa piccola ragazza dai capelli rossi. C'è un calore morbido e radioso in Jace ogni volta che Clary Fray gli è vicina. È come stare accanto ad un fuoco acceso, qualcosa di completamente da ciò che Alec ha sentito in lui in tutti gli anni in cui sono stati parabatai.

Fa male, a un livello profondo, che non è davvero pronto ad affrontare in questo momento.

Jace gli dà un'occhiata cauta, ma sembra sentire Alec desiderare silenziosamente di essere lasciato in pace, perché annuisce e basta. "Clary e io indagheremo sulla talpa."

"Bene", dice Alec, e Jace gli batte di nuovo sulla spalla e si avvia fuori dalla stanza, con Fray che lo segue. “Izzy, tu puoi metterti in contatto con le Sorelle di Ferro. Vedi se hanno qualcosa che possa aiutarci. "

"Certo", dice Izzy. Lo sta ancora fissando con gli occhi spalancati, ma dopo un momento annuisce e indietreggia. Il vampiro - Simon – va con lei. Parlano a bassa voce vicino alla porta per un momento prima di scambiarsi un breve bacio familiare e andare ognuno per la propria strada.

Lasciando Alec da solo con lo stregone con cui a quanto pare è sposato. Si aspettava che Magnus aprisse un portale per andarsene, ma è ancora lì, qualcosa di esitante nella sua postura per un momento, prima di raddrizzarsi visibilmente e attraversare la stanza in direzione Alec. Alec irrigidisce le spalle e resiste all'impulso codardo di fuggire.

Magnus si ferma di fronte a lui, poi esita di nuovo, abbastanza a lungo perché Alec chieda infine cautamente: "Cosa c'è?"

“Stai ...” Magnus fa una pausa, facendo girare uno dei suoi anelli sul dito. È un gesto stranamente nervoso che attira l'attenzione di Alec, che si trova a dover inghiottire uno strano, gelido senso di shock quando si rende conto che l'anello con cui Magnus sta armeggiando è il compagno di quello che è attualmente infilato in fondo alla sua tasca. "Vieni a casa stasera?"

_Casa._

In qualche modo, non ci aveva nemmeno pensato. La sua stanza all'Istituto non è più casa. È sposato con lo stregone. Eppure fino a questo momento, non aveva fatto l’ovvio collegamento. Vive con Magnus. Condivide una casa con lui. 

Un letto, probabilmente.

Le implicazioni di _questo_ lo fanno arrossire di colpo, e fa un passo indietro. “Uh, no. Probabilmente dovrei ... Voglio dire, resterò qui. Stasera." L'espressione dello stregone vacilla, solo un po', e Alec sente dentro di sé un tagliente ed inaspettato senso di colpa. In fretta, aggiunge: "Solo, penso che sarebbe meglio se io ..."

"Alexander", lo interrompe Magnus, molto gentilmente. "Capisco. Manderò un po’ delle tue cose nella tua stanza. " Ancora esita. Solleva la mano come se stesse per toccare Alec sul braccio, poi rinuncia, evoca un pezzo di carta con un grazioso movimento delle dita e un lampo di magia blu, e lo porge ad Alec con una specie di leggerezza forzata. "Il nostro indirizzo. Se cambi idea. Altrimenti, ti manderò un messaggio di fuoco non appena avrò trovato qualcosa di utile. "

"Grazie," riesce a dire Alec, e poi lo stregone fa un passo indietro, muovendo le mani e aprendo un portale. Si gira a guardarlo ancora una volta, con un’espressione illeggibile sul viso, poi attraversa il portale in un turbinio di magia, lasciando Alec da solo nel laboratorio vuoto.

Alec inspira, poi espira. Abbassa lo sguardo sul foglio. L'indirizzo è scritto nella stessa elegante calligrafia del messaggio di fuoco che ha trovato nella sua stanza. Sembra ancora incongruo, con il tipo di scrittura che dovrebbe appartenere a un documento storico o un manoscritto antico, non indicare l'indirizzo di un attico a Brooklyn.

Se lo infila in tasca, si passa le mani tra i capelli e va a cercare Izzy. Qualcuno deve aggiornarlo su quello che sta succedendo ultimamente, e in questo momento sembra l'opzione meno paurosa che ha.

*

Da lì la sua giornata non migliora. Riceve da Izzy una breve e intensa lezione di storia degli ultimi anni, ed è abbastanza per renderlo quasi felice del fatto di non ricordare niente. Valentine, la Coppa Mortale, il Circolo, la possessione di Jace da parte di Lilith, una breccia verso il fottuto _Edom_ che si apre su Alicante _-_

È parecchio da introiettare. E a quanto pare non è solo il facente funzioni Capo dell'Istituto, è il vero Capo. Perché i loro genitori erano nel Circolo, e ora sono divorziati, e sua madre è stata privata delle rune.

È un sollievo quando arriva la chiamata dalle Sorelle di Ferro e Izzy lo lascia con un bacio sulla guancia, l’ordine di andare a dormire ancora un po' e uno sguardo affettuosamente esasperato che dice che sa che lui non ne ha la minima intenzione. Vorrebbe poterlo fare; è sfinito, nonostante sia stato incosciente per la maggior parte della settimana, ma c'è una tensione nervosa che gli mormora nelle vene e deve fare _qualcosa._

Sfortunatamente, non c'è niente di veramente utile che possa fare. Fruga tra i fascicoli dei casi in corso in un ufficio che non riesce a immaginare come suo, ma senza contesto, riesce a malapena a capire se qualcuno di questi ha un qualche rilievo. L'unica cosa che potrebbe sembrare utile è una pila di tabelle di pattugliamento delle ultime settimane, compilati con la sua calligrafia. Arrivano fino al 9 giugno, che - calcola - è due giorni prima dell’attacco. Un giorno prima che l'altra pattuglia fosse ridotta in cenere fuori da quello stesso magazzino. Sean Rothburne e Adrian Mendoza, questi erano i loro nomi. Rothburne non se lo ricorda affatto, ovviamente, e Mendoza è un nome a malapena familiare, come se avesse incontrato l'uomo una volta o due. Poi vede il suo nome nei programmi di pattuglia. Mancano gli ultimi giorni. Non c'è nulla di immediatamente sospetto al riguardo, dato che è stato in infermeria, ma prende nota mentalmente di assicurarsi che Jace li recuperi. Hanno anche bisogno di vedere se Magnus conosce qualche modo per tracciare le comunicazioni tra Shadowhunters e Stregoni.

Magnus-

Non vuole permettersi di pensare a Magnus, o alla leggera rientranza sull'anulare che continua a strofinarsi inconsciamente, o all'anello in tasca o al pezzo di carta che Magnus gli ha dato con il suo indirizzo, perché Alec ora vive con uno stregone a Brooklyn invece che in una stanza dell'Istituto dove ha dormito da quando aveva dodici anni.

Ce la farà. Ce la può fare, purché non ci pensi troppo. Sospira, appoggia i gomiti sulla scrivania e si mette le mani sugli occhi. Sente la testa invasa da una vibrazione bassa e ronzante. Come se ci fosse uno sciame di vespe nel suo cranio, che inietta veleno nelle sue ossa.

Izzy ha ragione. Dovrebbe dormire un po'. Non è di aiuto a nessuno in questo stato.

Il corridoio è vuoto quando scivola fuori, le finestre sono buie. Mentre stava esaminando i documenti, il pomeriggio è scivolato verso la notte e si rende conto tardivamente di essere affamato. Non ha mangiato nient'altro che quei pochi morsi di pancake che è riuscito a mandare giù, ore fa. Probabilmente lamenta è chiusa, ma può ancora prendere qualcosa dalla cucina. Spera di poter anche evitare di parlare con qualcuno. Non può fuggire i contatti per sempre, lo sa, ma in questo momento gli fa male la testa e sente i muscoli deboli e doloranti ed è tutto ciò che può fare è non lasciarlo trasparire. Cercare di tenere una conversazione nel suo stato attuale è probabilmente ben al di là delle sue forze.

Ma ovviamente, quando entra in cucina c'è una donna ben vestita, seduta al bancone con una tazza di caffè stretta tra le mani curate, il viso di pietra. Alza lo sguardo quando lui entra, e la sua faccia si trasforma in un ghigno gelido che lo rende improvvisamente, completamente sicuro di chi si tratti. "Signor Lightwood."

Alec raddrizza le spalle, costringendo la sua espressione alla calma. “Signora”.

“Vedo che è fuori dall'infermeria. Il suo parabatai mi aveva detto che era ancora privo di sensi. "

_Merda._

"Lo ero, fino a poco tempo fa." Mette le mani dietro la schiena, spera di aver indovinato. "Consigliere, voglio esprimere le mie condoglianze ..."

"Non voglio le sue condoglianze." Si alza, appoggiando la tazza sul bancone abbastanza forte da farsi schizzare il caffè fumante sulle nocche; non sembra nemmeno accorgersene. “Voglio delle risposte. Voglio una spiegazione soddisfacente per quello che è successo a mio nipote. Me la può dare? O è così impegnato a cercare di corrompere il Clave con l'estremismo dei Nascosti da non disturbarsi a gestire il suo Istituto? ”

Alec solleva il mento. Può non avere la piena conoscenza quello che sta succedendo qui, ma ha molta esperienza con l’ostilità di alcune figure autorevoli e certe cose vanno solo per riflessi. "Le assicuro che abbiamo avviato un'indagine completa ..."

“Oh, sono sicura che lo ha fatto. E sono sicura che può immaginare quanta fiducia abbia in ogni indagine condotta da _lei_. Lei e quello stregone che è stato ... “ La sua bocca si contrae. Alec serra la mascella, sentendo il viso accalorarsi con qualcosa che potrebbe essere rabbia o imbarazzo o entrambi, ma alla fine lei scuote la testa, respingendo qualsiasi cosa lui stesse per dire. “Bene. Gestisca le sue indagini, signor Lightwood, ma non pensi che sia finita qui. "

Gli passa accanto in una scia di profumo costoso, con i tacchi che impattano bruscamente sul pavimento. Alec la guarda allontanarsi. Ha lo stomaco annodato, le guance ardenti, le mani strette in pugni che non ricorda di aver contratto. Sicuramente non ha più fame.

*

Quando torna nella sua stanza, sul comò c’è una pila di vestiti ben piegati. Un pigiama in cima, pantaloni comodi e la sua vecchia maglietta preferita, che è allungata e sbiadita più di quanto ricordi. Uno spazzolino da denti, un tubetto di dentifricio, un kit da barba in una bella ma usata custodia in cuoio marrone. I vestiti hanno lo stesso odore affumicato di sandalo degli abiti che Alec indossa ora, quelli che Magnus deve aver portato in infermeria per lui. Magnus, non Izzy. Lo stesso della vestaglia drappeggiata sullo schienale della sedia.

Non può farlo, si rende conto all'improvviso. Non può semplicemente dormire qui come se tutto fosse sempre uguale, come se la forma del mondo fosse ancora qualcosa che capisce. Non può indossare il pigiama che profuma di Magnus Bane e strisciare nel suo vecchio letto come se nulla fosse cambiato. Sarebbe la cosa più sicura da fare, ma semplicemente — non può.

Fa un respiro profondo. La stanchezza è come un peso palpabile che lo trascina, ma è a questo che serve la runa di resistenza. Il foglio di carta è ancora nella sua tasca e quando lo tira fuori, le sue dita si scontrano contro la calda forma metallica del suo anello. Collina di Brooklyn. Conosce il quartiere; l'indirizzo è a poco più di due miglia e mezzo di distanza. Ce la può fare in venti minuti se corre. Meno, se usa una runa di velocità.

Una volta presa la decisione, ripone il foglio in tasca, attiva la sua runa di resistenza in una scarica vibrante di adrenalina che spinge da parte l’esaurimento, e si dirige fuori dalla porta.

*

La sua sicurezza inizia a vacillare quando l'ascensore lo lascia al piano attico. Tutto è così lussuoso che quasi non riesce a toccare niente, sembra che, con i suoi stivali da combattimento grandi e goffi, stia sporcando il ricco tappeto Non è sicuro di che ora sia, ma è sicuro che è ben al di là di un’ora accettabile per una visita.

Non è in visita, ricorda Alec a se stesso. Lui vive qui. Con Magnus.

Deglutisce e, prima di poter cambiare idea, alza una mano per bussare.

La porta si apre prima che le sue nocche possano entrare in contatto col legno. Magnus è in piedi dall'altra parte. Indossa ancora lo stesso abito che aveva in precedenza, ma la cravatta è sparita, i bottoni in cima della camicia slacciati per lasciare la gola scoperta. Il suo trucco è leggermente sbavato, e c'è un bicchiere mezzo pieno di whisky tenuto elegantemente fra le sue dita, e lui è così bello che per un momento Alec può solo fissarlo, estasiato, completamente incapace di ricordare persino perché sia venuto qui.

Non aiuta il fatto che Magnus lo stia fissando con un'espressione calda, aperta e scioccata, o che la sua voce sia incredibilmente morbida, quasi piena di speranza, quando dice "Alexander?"

"Ehi" riesce a spiccicare infine Alec. “Scusa se è così tardi. Posso entrare?"


	4. Il loft

Magnus rimane congelato sulla soglia, fissandolo. E’ già passato il tempo sufficiente perché Alec si senta in imbarazzo quando fa un breve respiro, e poi dice: "Certo. Certo, Alexander. Prego entra."

"Grazie" mormora lui. Lo stregone si fa da parte per farlo entrare, e Alec può percepire i peli delle braccia rizzarsi mentre gli passa abbastanza vicino da poter quasi sentire il calore della sua pelle. C'è una piccola parte di lui che, in preda al panico, gli sta chiedendo di voltarsi indietro all’istante, che è stato un errore venire qui, _cosa stai facendo, Alec, finiranno tutti per saperlo ..._

Lo sanno già tutti. Il segreto che ha nascosto per più di dieci anni è completamente alla luce del sole. Non ha bisogno di nascondersi, qualunque cosa il suo istinto gli stia urlando. Ciò di cui ha bisogno ora sono le risposte.

La porta si chiude dietro di loro, e Alec si ferma, si infila le mani nelle tasche, fissando il posto che a quanto pare ora chiama casa. Non è mai stato nella tana di uno stregone, ed è ... non è quello che si aspettava. Non c'è niente di spudoratamente magico in questo posto, niente candele galleggianti o calderoni bruciati o incantesimi scarabocchiati sui pavimenti in legno e sulle pareti di mattoni a vista; sembra solo un appartamento. Un bell'appartamento, grande e arioso, finestre alte aperte per far entrare l'aria dolce della notte e i rumori lontani della città sottostante, ma questo è tutto.

Il supporto per l’arco che mancava nella sua stanza è montato tra le finestre, e sotto è appesa una spada angelica. Ci sono foto di lui appese ai muri. Foto di Magnus, di persone che conosce e di persone che non riconosce, e la sua attenzione viene attirata da una sul muro più lontano, in bianco e nero e abbastanza grande da poter distinguere la maggior parte dei dettagli dall'altra parte della stanza. Sono loro, loro due. Alec è in smoking, il papillon allentato intorno alla gola e un calice di champagne in una mano, la testa gettata all'indietro in una risata mentre Magnus si sporge per premergli un bacio sorridente sulla guancia.

È una strana scossa quella che lo attraversa alla vista del proprio volto felice, un momento che non riesce a ricordare conservato in una bella cornice d'argento. Non è solamente l’intimità del gesto, anche quella, sì. Ma è che qualcuno _ha scattato_ questa foto. Questo momento, questo bacio, sono accaduti dove altre persone potevano vederlo, e nessuno di esse sembra preoccuparsene. L'Alec in questa fotografia sembra completamente senza paura. Felice.

"Una delle mie foto preferite", dice calmo Magnus, seguendo lo sguardo di Alec. Le sue dita sfiorano il gomito di Alec mentre passa, un breve tocco saldo che Alec percepisce come un bruciore anche attraverso la manica. "Hai già mangiato?”

"No", dice Alec. "Ma non è per questo che io ..." Scuote la testa. Le sue mani si muovono, irrequiete. C'è in lui una strana sensazione di nervosismo per la quale vorrebbe incolpare Magnus, ma è solo Alec, è sempre stato Alec, Alec e la sua stupida testa e il suo cuore ribelle e tutte le cose che vuole e non può avere.

Solo che adesso le ha, queste cose. Riesce a vedere tracce di se stesso in tutto il loft. Non sono solo nelle foto. I suoi stivali sono sotto la panca vicino alla porta, la giacca appoggiata allo schienale di una sedia della cucina, il suo arco e la sua faretra, la tazza che proviene dalla sua caffetteria preferita sul bancone, tutti i resti di una vita non riesce a ricordare di aver vissuto e Magnus, nel bel mezzo di tutto ciò, lui, meravigliosamente, serenamente spettinato, un bicchiere di whisky in mano e un'espressione cauta sul viso. Si è tolto la maggior parte degli anelli, tranne quello sul terzo dito della mano sinistra. È dura non fissarlo.

Magnus deve aver notato che Alec non indossa il suo, ma prima non ha fatto commenti in proposito, né li fa adesso.

"Non lo so, mi dispiace" dice infine Alec. “Non so cosa ci faccio qui. Solo ... forse non sarei dovuto venire. "

"Certo che dovevi", dice Magnus in fretta. Si muove in punta di piedi come se stesse per muovere verso Alec prima di ripensarci. La sua mano si solleva per toccarsi l’orecchio, un breve gesto nervoso. "Sono contento che tu sia venuto, Alexander."

Alec scrolla le spalle. “Perché mi chiami così? Nessuno mi chiama così. "

Una pausa, e poi Magnus dice, cautamente: "Vuoi che smetta?"

"No." La parola viene fuori prima che intenda pronunciarla, prima ancora che abbia formulato il pensiero. Solleva le mani, si strofina le tempie, poi le lascia cadere. Gli sembra che il suo cranio sia fragile, sottile e dolente, come se fosse fatto di vetro venato. “E’ solo che non capisco. Questo. Niente di tutto questo. "

Magnus apre la bocca come se stesse per dire qualcosa, e poi si ferma, inclinando la testa. "Stai soffrendo."

"Mal di testa. Sto bene."

"Hai provato una runa di guarigione?"

Non ci aveva nemmeno pensato. Gli iratze sono per ferite vere, lesioni gravi, non stupide piccole cose come il mal di testa. È ancora in piedi e ragiona, quindi non è poi così terribile. “Non è niente."

"Non va ..." Magnus si interrompe, scuote la testa, poi fa un cauto passo verso di lui, sollevando la mano. "Posso togliere un po' del dolore, se vuoi."

È come prima, quando si è offerto di farlo dormire. Alec sa che dovrebbe rifiutare; qualunque cosa siano l’uno per l'altro, in questo momento non ricorda affatto quest'uomo. Non ha bisogno di uno strano stregone che fa casino con la sua testa, e non è niente di grave. Non è niente che non possa superare. Sta bene.

Guarda il viso di Magnus, così dolce e preoccupato, e un’altra pulsazione dolorosa gli attraversa le tempie. "Okay, va bene."

Non è la risposta più gentile, forse, ma Magnus non sembra infastidito. Il suo bicchiere di whisky svanisce in un lampo di magia blu, mentre entra nello spazio personale di Alec, sollevando le mani per posare i polpastrelli delle dita sulle sue tempie. Sono incredibilmente caldi solo per un momento, e poi una fresca magia curativa gli scorre dentro, un tremolio di elettricità statica contro la sua pelle.

Alec fa un respiro profondo e lento mentre il dolore inizia a diminuire. Magnus è così vicino che Alec potrebbe contare le sue ciglia se lo desidera, può vedere le lievi imperfezioni sulla sua pelle, annusare la ricchezza della sua acqua di colonia. Anche con la magia che scorre attraverso le sue dita e dentro Alec, c'è qualcosa di incredibilmente umano in lui. Come se, volendo, Alec potesse semplicemente allungare la mano e toccare ...

"Il dolore è probabilmente un effetto collaterale dell'attacco" mormora Magnus, interrompendo quel terrificante treno di pensieri. “Ma potrebbe essere correlato ai tuoi ricordi. La tua mente sta provando ad accedervi anche quando non può. Va meglio?

"Sì", dice Alec brevemente. Va meglio. La sua testa sembra ancora stranamente fragile, ma il dolore è quasi sparito. Le dita di Magnus indugiano sulle sue tempie per un altro momento, poi le lascia cadere e si allontana dallo spazio personale di Alec, e Alec deve inghiottire qualcosa che è quasi delusione. "Grazie."

“Di niente." Lo stregone fa di nuovo un passo indietro, poi batte le mani con un improvviso moto di allegria. "Bene! Cena, allora?”

"Non devi darmi da mangiare."

“Ma lo voglio", dice Magnus con fermezza. "Waffles?"

"Per cena?"

"C'è qualcosa di male in ciò?"

Alec sente le sue labbra piegarsi in un sorriso. Potrebbe essere il primo che fa da quando si è svegliato nell’infermeria, e lo sente strano sulla bocca. Non sbagliato, ma ... strano. "No, credo di no."

"Bene." Il sorriso di Magnus è rapido e luminoso e il respiro di Alec si blocca inaspettatamente a quella vista. "Ora, i waffles li posso evocare, ma il caffè non sembra mai venir bene - ma cosa sto dicendo, è comunque troppo tardi per quello", si interrompe. Se si trattasse di qualcun altro, Alec direbbe che è nervoso. “Tè, magari. La mia miscela speciale, ti piaceva sempre - per favore, siediti. Ci vorrà un pochino. "

Alec prende in considerazione l’idea di discutere, ma sa - e in realtà probabilmente lo sa anche Magnus - che in cucina è peggio che inutile anche quando non è mezzo morto dallo sfinimento. Crolla sgraziatamente su uno sgabello presso l’isola della cucina, osserva Magnus muoversi con grazia attraverso la stanza, aprendo gli armadietti e tirando fuori i piatti con un tocco di magia blu. C'è qualcosa di affascinante nel modo in cui usa la magia. Nel mondo di Alec, la magia è rune e armi da guerra, legata a regole rigide e scopi brutali. Ha visto stregoni uccidere con il potere delle loro mani, ma non avrebbe mai potuto immaginare questo. È inaspettatamente seducente e gli viene in mente che questo deve essere una cosa comune per lui. Il modo in cui Magnus agisce - è spensierato. Non si sta esibendo; questo sembra essere un comportamento perfettamente normale per lui, il che significa - deve significare - che Alec lo ha visto in precedenza.

Perché vive qui, con Magnus. Condivide una casa con lui. Una vita.

Gli appare davanti un piatto di waffles croccanti alla perfezione. Un istante dopo, c'è una brocca di sciroppo, e delle fragole tagliate a pezzetti in una ciotola fine. Un coltello e una forchetta tintinnano appena mentre compaiono sul piatto.

"Ho pensato che potremmo lasciar perdere di apparecchiare", dice Magnus, alle sue spalle. "Dato che sembri mezzo morto di fame e, sfortunatamente, sono anche troppo consapevole di ciò che passa per cibo nel tuo Istituto."

Questo non è il motivo per cui è venuto qui, ma ora che vede del cibo davanti a sé, Alec si ritrova affamato e, beh, è solo educato mangiare ciò che viene offerto, giusto? Si dedica al pasto con gusto, ed è solo quando la sua forchetta sta raschiando il piatto ripulito che si rende conto che Magnus non si è seduto con lui. Il disagio che era per un attimo svanito con la cena ritorna con vigore. "Non hai fame?"

"Ho già mangiato." Magnus si gira di nuovo a guardarlo e sorride appena all’espressione sulla faccia di Alec, qualunque essa sia. Sta arrossendo, probabilmente. Si sente goffo e sgraziato come un adolescente, ma Magnus alza una mano per fargli cenno di tacere prima che possa iniziare a scusarsi. “Non farlo, Alexander. Mi piace prendermi cura di te e sospetto che la conversazione che stiamo per avere sarà molto più agevole a stomaco pieno. "

La conversazione. Alec spinge indietro il piatto, improvvisamente rigido. "Oh."

"Non è obbligatorio", aggiunge Magnus rapidamente. Sta facendo qualcosa di complicato con il bollitore sul bancone, misurando con attenzione dei cucchiaini di tè sfuso da una latta. “Se vuoi, potremmo solo ... non lo so. Guardare un film. Ho una vasta collezione. "

"No, probabilmente dovremmo parlare", dice Alec. La sua stessa voce suona tesa, troppo brusca, e non sa come modularla. "Allora. Siamo sposati."

Lo stregone si ferma vicino al bancone. Qualcosa di simile alla tensione gli scivola giù per la schiena, ma la sua voce è ferma quando dice: “Sì. Lo siamo."

"Di chi è stata l'idea?"

“È stato reciproco. Anche se tecnicamente sono stato io a fare la proposta. "

 _Perché?_ Chiede quasi Alec, ma si ferma appena in tempo. Non è sicuro di voler conoscere la risposta. Non ancora. “Tecnicamente?”

“Stavi ... pianificando di farlo. Le circostanze si sono messe in mezzo. "

C'è un'intera storia lì; è scritta nelle linee tese della schiena di Magnus e nel modo in cui le sue dita fremono sul bancone prima di recuperare con decisione il bollitore. Sembra che si stia preparando per subire n colpo, quindi Alec non fa la domanda. Invece, trascina i denti della forchetta lungo lo sciroppo rimasto sul suo piatto e dice: “Quanto?"

"Da quanto tempo siamo sposati, vuoi dire?" chiede Magnus, tornando a guardarlo finalmente. Ha in mano un paio di tazze in gres dal contenuto fumante. Al breve cenno di Alec, dice: “Poco meno di tre anni. Noi — dovremmo festeggiare il nostro anniversario il mese prossimo. ”

Alec aggrotta la fronte, contando i tempi. "Mi stai dicendo che ci siamo sposati dopo che ci conoscevamo da ... quanto, tipo quattro mesi?"

"Suppongo si possa dire che è stata una storia d'amore travolgente." Le mani di Magnus si muovono in aria, e poi dice "Zucchero per te?"

Una storia romantica. Alec sente le spalle contrarsi e la sua voce esce più dura di quanto vorrebbe. "Non lo sai?"

"Zucchero, allora", conclude Magnus con un tono di voce molto mite, tornando al bancone. "È ancora educato chiedere."

"Sì, immagino," borbotta Alec, dopo un momento. Sta facendo lo stronzo, lo sa. È solo che _sapere_ non sembra rendere più facile smettere di chiedere. Ma Magnus è più gentile di quanto Alec meriti - e in realtà non è venuto qui per litigare. Non è ancora sicuro del perché sia venuto qui, ma sa che non era per quello. "Scusa."

"Va tutto bene ..." Magnus si interrompe prima di poter finire la frase, e Alec si chiede cosa stava per dire.

 _Mio caro_ , aveva scritto Magnus, in quel messaggio di fuoco che ha trovato nella sua stanza. Alec si chiede se è quello che stava per dire, e l'idea fa tremare qualcosa di caldo nel suo petto.

Magnus attraversa la cucina verso di lui, con le tazze in mano. Esita davanti ad Alec, poi gliene porge una. Le loro dita si sfiorano quando Alec la prende, e tutto quello che può fare è non ritrarsi come se si fosse bruciato. Se Magnus lo ha notato, non ne dà alcun segno; sorride solo brevemente e gli passa accanto dirigendosi verso il soggiorno, eliminando i piatti sporchi con un piccolo cenno di magia. Alec si alza dalla sedia e lo segue, sentendosi come se fosse attirato da un filo invisibile, trascinato nella gravità senza sforzo dell'orbita di Magnus.

Ci sono due divani e un divanetto disposti in un'accogliente cornice conversazionale, ma Magnus non si siede e nemmeno Alec. È così sfinito che si sente rigido, nervoso fino dentro le ossa. La tazza sta emanando calore nei palmi e nelle dita delle sue mani e il tè ha un odore poco familiare, dolce e acuto, piuttosto intenso. Quando ne prende un cauto sorso, lo sente quasi pesante sulla lingua, ma non in modo spiacevole, e gli diffonde un piacevole calore fino al ventre, come se stesse ingoiando la luce del sole.

Anche Magnus sorseggia dalla sua tazza. Sta guardando Alec da sotto le ciglia, e qualcosa in quello sguardo gli fa percepire un calore alla bocca dello stomaco.

 _Caro_ , pensa, e Magnus è bello in quella penombra, e Alec si chiede, all'improvviso, cosa succederebbe se posasse la tazza e si facesse avanti e ...

Scuote la testa, si volta, forse è un impulso improvviso, o forse è solo che è troppo stanco per filtrare correttamente i suoi pensieri, ma le parole sono sulla sua lingua prima ancora che possa pensare a quello che sta chiedendo.

“Ma noi facciamo ... voglio dire ..." si allontana, fa un gesto che in qualche modo risulta molto più osceno per la sua vaghezza, poi lascia cadere la mano, mentre un rossore imbarazzato in ultimo gli appare sulle guance.

Magnus solleva le sopracciglia. Le sue labbra si contraggono, poi si appiattiscono bruscamente, come se stesse deliberatamente sorridendo. "Sesso?"

"Sì," borbotta Alec. Vorrebbe guardare Magnus, ma sta facendo fatica a incontrare il suo sguardo. Sul suo viso c’è abbastanza calore da friggere un uovo. "Quello."

"Siamo sposati. Cosa ne pensi?"

"Non ne ho la più pallida idea," dice Alec. La risposta viene fuori fragile e rabbiosa, anche se è abbastanza sicuro che quella sensazione pungente che lo sta attraversando sia tutt'altro che rabbia. Ma il modo in cui Magnus lo guarda, incredulo, quasi divertito, lo fa sentire troppo ansioso, esposto, nervoso. “E allora? Non ricordo niente di tutto questo, non posso ... è tutto diverso, io non ... "

"Mi dispiace", lo interrompe Magnus, veloce e con dolcezza. Solleva una mano, si avvicina, fermandosi appena fuori dalla zona di conforto di Alec come se sapesse esattamente dove finisce. “Alexander, mi dispiace. Non avrei dovuto ... ” Esita, rigirando la tazza tra le mani, poi la appoggia sul tavolino. "Per rispondere alla tua domanda, sì. Lo facciamo."

"Oh", dice Alec. La sua voce suona appena strozzata, il che ha senso perché si sente come se avesse appena ingoiato la lingua. Il suo viso sta bruciando.

È stato un errore venire qui, pensa con improvvisa chiarezza. Non dovrebbe essere qui, guardando quest'uomo che è a tutti gli effetti un estraneo e chiedendosi che sapore abbia la sua bocca, come sia il suo corpo sotto quegli abiti eleganti, quali suoni emetterebbe se Alec posasse le proprie labbra sulla curva netta del suo viso, o se aprisse tutti i piccoli bottoni della sua camicia di seta per esporre il suo petto, se lui ...

Non dovrebbe stare qui in una casa che sembra un paese straniero, circondato dalle sue proprie cose e dolorosamente geloso di una versione di se stesso che nemmeno ricorda.

Il silenzio si allunga tra loro, e poi Magnus alza le spalle, un rapido gesto nervoso come se stesse cercando di scrollarsi di dosso qualcosa e dice: “Non dobbiamo parlarne. So che tutto deve essere ... strano. Per te."

Lo è, ma probabilmente non nel modo in cui Magnus intende. Alec si schiarisce la gola, distoglie lo sguardo e infine si siede sul divano. "Si. Puoi dirlo forte."

Magnus si siede sul divano di fronte a lui. “Potremmo — puoi chiedermi qualsiasi cosa. Qualunque cosa tu voglia sapere. O potrei parlarti dell'incantesimo di localizzazione che sto usando? È un affascinante aspetto di magia. "

"Sì, va bene", dice, cogliendo con gratitudine il cambio di argomento proposto, anche se non sa nulla della magia dello stregone. È una distrazione dal pensare al modo in cui Magnus appare con i suoi capelli morbidi e il suo viso gentile e con la lampada che proietta ombre nella cavità dorata della sua gola, dove Alec può immaginare di posare le labbra e ...

"Va bene", dice ancora, schiarendosi la gola. "Parlami dell'incantesimo."

"Ah", dice Magnus, e il suo sorriso è un bagliore di argento vivo, improvviso e dolce. Alec sorseggia il suo tè, assaggiandone la dolcezza, e sente qualcosa dentro di sé calmarsi un po’. ” Beh, è un brillante spettacolo di magia, ovviamente ..."

"Certo", dice Alec, e suona scherzoso senza che lui lo voglia. Come se la sua voce trovasse il ritmo di quella conversazione senza consapevolezza da parte sua. "L'hai inventato tu, vero?"

"Così." Magnus muove una mano, il suo sorriso si ammorbidisce, diventando più dolce. "È molto preciso, ma il rovescio della medaglia è che funziona lentamente, e ovviamente ci sono comunque delle contromisure ..."

Quindi Alec è seduto lì, con la tazza che gli diffonde calore tra le dita, e ascolta Magnus che parla di risonanze magiche e sincronicità e dei vari metodi che coloro che sono dotati di magia possono usare per coprire le loro tracce. Ne capisce solo forse un terzo; la magia di uno stregone risulta implicare molta più _teoria_ di quanto si sarebbe aspettato, se ci avesse mai pensato davvero. Ma è ... bello, comunque, sedersi qui e ascoltare Magnus spiegare la teoria magica invece di farsi venire un altro mal di testa cercando di scavare fra le macerie della sua stessa vita. Il tè gli lascia un piacevole retrogusto sulla lingua, e la voce di Magnus è rilassante e morbida, il movimento costante delle sue mani ipnotico nella penombra. Quasi contro la sua volontà, Alec si sente rilassare, mentre sprofonda ulteriormente nell'abbraccio sorprendentemente accogliente del divano in pelle.

"... e poi ci sono controincantesimi basati su pozioni, che sarebbe la cosa più intelligente da fare", sta dicendo Magnus. Anche lui è rilassato, il corpo ripiegato contro il bracciolo del divano, i piedi raccolti sotto di sé. Qualcosa nella sua postura lo fa sembrare sorprendentemente giovane. Porta uno smalto viola sulle unghie dei piedi, realizza Alec assonnato. Brilla debolmente nella luce ogni volta che si muove. "L'aspetto negativo per loro - o il lato positivo per noi - è che richiede un’accurata preparazione in anticipo, quindi se non hanno—" si interrompe mentre Alec fa uno sbadiglio, soffocandolo frettolosamente con il dorso della mano. "Oh, guarda un po’, sto divagando."

"No, va bene." Alec sbadiglia di nuovo, e posa la tazza vuota per passarsi una mano tra i capelli. "Mi dispiace. Dovrei ... la runa di resistenza deve essersi esaurita. "

"Dovresti davvero dormire un po'." La frase di Magnus sembra cauta, come se non volessi imporgli nulla. “ _C'è_ davvero una stanza in più qui, posso preparare il letto-”

"Dovrei tornare all'Istituto", borbotta Alec, ma non riesce nemmeno a radunare l'energia sufficiente per tirare fuori lo stilo dalla tasca. Avrà bisogno di riattivare la sua runa di resistenza, e probabilmente anche una runa di veglia, altrimenti potrebbe accasciarsi direttamente in mezzo alla strada.

"Sciocchezze" dice Magnus dolcemente, alzandosi dal suo posto. "Resta lì. Torno subito."

"Che cosa hai messo nel tè?" Alec sbadiglia. Non sembra che lo stia accusando di qualcosa, anche se lo vorrebbe, probabilmente perché ha problemi a tenere gli occhi aperti. Sente i propri arti tutti piacevolmente pesanti, come se i suoi muscoli si fossero trasformati in un liquido caldo.

"Camomilla, per lo più", dice Magnus, mentre il sorriso gli fa increspare gli angoli degli occhi. I suoi lineamenti appaiono morbidi nella luce gialla della lampada. _Adorabile_ , pensa Alec, troppo stanco per trattenersi. “Non sono stato io, Alexander. Ne hai passate tante oggi e ti sei sforzato molto. Il tuo corpo ha bisogno di riposo. "

Alec vorrebbe davvero discuterne, ma il fatto stesso che non riesca a trovare la forza per rimettersi in piedi in qualche modo mina le sue argomentazioni. Sbadiglia di nuovo, acconsentendo per il momento. "Okay, va bene."

Magnus gli sorride di nuovo, e mentre passa si china a raccogliere la tazza che Alec ha posato. Alec inclina la testa per guardarlo allontanarsi, poi si appoggia all'indietro contro i cuscini del divano e chiude gli occhi. Solo per un momento. Solo un momento di riposo, poi si rialzerà, attiverà le sue rune e tornerà all'Istituto. Questo tipo di cauto agio che sembra essersi stabilito tra lui e Magnus gli piace, e non c'è bisogno di aggiungerci l'inevitabile imbarazzo dell’addormentarsi qui e di rendere le cose di nuovo difficili e strane tra loro.

Ha solo bisogno di qualche altro minuto e poi se ne andrà.

*

Si sveglia lentamente, troppo a suo agio perché la sua coscienza riaffiori subito. Il mondo gli sembra caldo e distante, i cuscini morbidi sotto di lui, l'odore di sandalo dolce nel suo naso. Riesce a sentire dei passi felpati da qualche parte nelle vicinanze, e una voce attutita.

"... non avrebbe dovuto alzarsi affatto, figuriamoci correre dall’altra parte della città per ..." una pausa. "No, ora sta dormendo, non intendo ... sul _divano_ Catarina, per che razza di mascalzone mi hai preso?"

Magnus. E’ la voce di Magnus. Si trova nell'appartamento di Magnus, sul divano di Magnus. Le scarpe gli sono state tolte, qualcuno gli ha disteso addosso una coperta e gli ha infilato un cuscino sotto la guancia. Sente la schiena leggermente irrigidita, come se non si muovesse da troppo tempo, e dall'altra parte dell'appartamento Magnus parla piano al telefono.

Parla di Alec.

Questo è sufficiente per svegliarlo del tutto. Apre gli occhi. È buio, con tutte le luci spente, ma a giudicare dalle dita rosee dell'alba che fanno capolino delicatamente attraverso le tende fluttuanti, ha dormito tranquillo fino al mattino. Magnus sta camminando avanti e indietro con il telefono premuto all'orecchio, la voce bassa. Deve aver dormito anche lui, perché si è tolto l’abito e si è infilato una canottiera e pantaloni comodi, i piedi nudi quasi silenziosi sul pavimento in legno mentre si muove tra le finestre, che sono aperte per far entrare una leggerabrezza, mentre il canto degli uccelli copre i rumori lontani del traffico dalla strada sottostante.

"No, lo so" sta dicendo. “Ma non si ricorda affatto di me in questo momento, e non ho intenzione di ... Cat, _lo so,_ ma allora non lo conoscevi, era ... ok. Ok, ti ascolto." 

Un'altra lunga pausa. Magnus si ferma vicino alla finestra e gira su se stesso leggermente, inconsciamente, come se stesse sciogliendo la spina dorsale. Il movimento tende il tessuto sottile, delineando la curva dei muscoli della sua schiena, le sue spalle potenti, e Alec si ritrova incantato a fissarlo, colpito al ventre da un’improvvisa eccitazione.

Tutta questo sarebbe molto più semplice, pensa, vagamente risentito, se Magnus fosse brutto.

"Se pensi che sia necessario", dice Magnus, girandosi dall'altra parte. "Quando si sveglia, glielo chiederò ... oh." Si gira di nuovo verso il divano e i loro occhi si incontrano prima che Alec riesca a chiudere la bocca. “Cat, posso richiamarti? Naturalmente. Anch'io ti voglio bene."

Termina la chiamata e mette in tasca il telefono, fa un passo verso Alec, poi si ferma. Alec si mette dritto sul divano, disorientato e troppo riscaldato. La testa duole ancora quando si muove, come se fosse troppo piena di liquido in movimento, ma dopo un momento si assesta. "Ehi", dice. Ha la voce rauca. "Scusa."

Magnus sembra perplesso. "A che proposito?"

"Non era mia intenzione davvero ..." fa un gesto vago verso il divano, le coperte spiegazzate, se stesso, impacciato e fuori luogo in quell’ambiente elegante. “Uh. Era una tua amica?

"Catarina, sì." Magnus attraversa la stanza, esita, armeggiando con il suo telefono. "Vorrebbe fare una capatina prima del lavoro per esaminarti di persona, se te la senti."

"Per capire se posso recuperare i miei ricordi."

“Questo è l'obiettivo finale. Dipende da te, naturalmente. ”

Alec annuisce, cercando di apparire più equilibrato di quanto si senta. Non è del tutto a suo agio con l'idea di un altro stregone che gli fruga nella testa, ma qui non si tratta del suo disagio. "Okay. Va bene. Anche se probabilmente dovrei prima fare una doccia. "

Non c’è niente di _probabile_ in questo. Ieri non si è fatto la doccia, e prima c’erano stati quattro giorni di semplici spugnature nell’infermeria. Si sente davvero disgustoso ora e ha sicuramente bisogno di radersi. Si strofina una mano sulla guancia, sente la barba pungere contro il suo palmo. Magnus segue il movimento con gli occhi.

"Certo", dice, con un attimo di ritardo. Esita appena e aggiunge, con tono molto neutro, “C'è un bagno dopo la camera da letto, e i tuoi vestiti sono nell'armadio. O potrei portarti delle cose nel bagno degli ospiti, se ti sentissi più a tuo agio ... ”

"No, va bene," dice Alec, anche se in realtà si sente più che trepidante all'idea di avvicinarsi alla camera da letto di Magnus. La loro camera da letto. Mette da parte il pensiero. Ha già causato a Magnus abbastanza disagi negli ultimi giorni. "Uh, dove ...?"

"Oh!" Magnus sembra momentaneamente sorpreso, come se avesse dimenticato che Alec non lo sa. Quindi agita una mano verso una coppia di porte di legno alla fine di un breve corridoio. “Il bagno è sulla destra, l'armadio sulla sinistra."

Non cerca di portare Alec in giro per la casa e Alec ne è colpevolmente contento. È abbastanza strano essere qui da solo. Il letto è sfatto, la maggior parte delle coperte calciate sul pavimento come se l'occupante si fosse agitato nel sonno o non avesse dormito affatto. C'è un caricabatterie per il telefono, uno stilo di scorta, un romanzo che riconosce su un comodino - quindi ora Alec sa da che parte del letto dorme quando dorme qui con Magnus, e non ha idea di cosa che diavolo dovrebbe fare di quell'informazione.

Niente. Non è qui per una missione conoscitiva; è qui per ripulirsi in modo da poter incontrare l'amica stregona di Magnus e - si spera - curarsi. In modo che Magnus possa riavere la versione giusta di Alec, quella che dorme nel suo letto e fa sesso con lui e porca miseria sa come _parlargli_ senza arrossire, balbettare e scattare come un bambino maleducato. Alec non può davvero capire come possa essersi trasformato in quella persona in tre anni e mezzo, ma è evidente che l'ha fatto, ed è quello di cui Magnus ha bisogno. Ecco di cosa hanno tutti bisogno. Un leader, un politico, un marito. Non quello che Alec è per loro adesso.

L'armadio è enorme, come prevedibile, e - altrettanto prevedibilmente - per lo più pieno di abiti colorati ed elaborati che possono appartenere solo a Magnus. Un buon terzo di vestiti è della taglia di Alec, e ci sono abiti di buona fattura e camicie colorate tra i suoi soliti abiti scialbi. Lascia perdere tutto per prendere un paio di jeans e una maglietta scura e va a farsi la doccia.

Si toglie l'anello nuziale dalla tasca prima di lasciar cadere i vestiti nella cesta, lo rigira tra le dita, poi lo infila nella tasca dei jeans puliti e non consente più a se stesso di pensarci.

*

L'amica di Magnus è lì quando torna, lavato e rasato e profumando dello shampoo al sandalo che ha trovato nella doccia. E’ appoggiata a Magnus sul divano, parlano a bassa voce, e c’è nella loro postura un certo genere di amichevole intimità che suscita in Alec quasi un moto di gelosia, specialmente quando Magnus lo guarda e assume un aspetto teso, l'espressione cauta come nella maggior parte delle loro conversazioni. C'è stato quel breve momento di relax la scorsa notte quando stava spiegando la teoria magica, ma a parte questo ...

Si. Devono risolvere questa faccenda.

"Uh, ciao" dice Alec mentre lei si alza. Indossa un camice blu e scarpe morbide, e un cartellino dell'ospedale appeso un cordino attorno al collo; contrasta sorprendentemente con Magnus, che anche in pigiama ha certo glamour, un’aura di magia e di mistero. Se non sapesse già che questa donna è una stregona -potente, da quello che ha detto Magnus - penserebbe che non sia altro che un'infermiera fuori servizio.

"Catarina Loss", dice lei, con un sorriso luminoso mentre gli tende la mano. Alec si rende conto che è solo la seconda persona a presentarsi correttamente da quando si è svegliato. "È bello rivederti, Alec."

"Ci conosciamo?" chiede lui perplesso, anche se la risposta è ovviamente _sì._

"Ci siamo incontrati", risponde lei, sorridendo. "A dire il vero, sei la babysitter preferita di mia figlia, se puoi crederci."

Alec non può, davvero. "Okay, beh, non voglio rubarti più tempo del necessario, quindi come facciamo?"

Catarina Loss lancia un'occhiata a Magnus, inarcando un sopracciglio ben curato. "Capisco cosa vuoi dire."

Magnus fa spallucce. Giusto per sembrare indifferente.

 _A quel tempo non lo conoscevi_ , Alec ricorda che Magnus stava dicendo al telefono. Lo fa sentire-piccolo, inaspettatamente. Non è che non _sappia_ che non è la persona che Magnus vuole, e non c'è motivo perché questo fatto faccia morire qualcosa in lui.

Prima che possa preoccuparsi troppo di quel pensiero, però, Catarina fa un gesto verso il divano, e Magnus si sposta indietro contro il bracciolo. “Puoi sederti, se lo desideri. Non penso che ci vorrà molto tempo.”

Il suo viso gentile si illumina in un sorriso, gli occhi scuri sono caldi, una donna normale, se non per quella stessa strana aura senza età che condivide con Magnus e con la maggior parte degli altri stregoni che ha incontrato. Alec si chiede quanti anni abbia davvero, e poi si chiede, con un'altra improvvisa scossa, quanti anni abbia davvero _Magnus_ .

Non è una linea di pensiero utile in questo momento. Si lascia cadere sul divano, mettendo un po’ di spazio tra lui e Magnus, e riesce a non sussultare quando Catarina si appoggia sul cuscino accanto a lui e solleva una mano verso la sua guancia, mentre una pallida scintilla di magia le si increspa sulla punta delle dita.

"Sto solo per fare una scansione superficiale", mormora. La sua voce è professionale. Gli ricorda i medici e i guaritori dell'Istituto e qualcosa al riguardo lo fa rilassare, quasi involontariamente. "Non dovrebbe far male, e in caso ho bisogno che tu me lo dica."

"Okay," dice Alec, con la bocca asciutta. Il suo tono è deciso, e lui è abbastanza intelligente da non discutere con i medici. Generalmente. Questo è di solito il compito di Jace, comunque.

"Ha avuto mal di testa ieri," mormora Magnus, e lei annuisce ma non offre teorie al riguardo.

"Pronto?" chiede lei e Alec annuisce seccamente.

Non sente dolore, e in realtà ne è sorpreso. La sua magia sembra — diversa da quella di Magnus, in un qualche modo indefinibile. E’ più fresca, meno… spinosa. Manca quella pungente qualità elettrizzante che fa rizzare i peli; è più simile all'acqua di un fiume che gli scorre dolcemente addosso e affonda nella sua pelle. Non fa male, ma sicuramente sembra tutto molto _strano_. Alec chiude gli occhi e quella sensazione di liquido freddo si diffonde nel suo corpo. Percepisce una forte vibrazione mentre la magia si sposta sul suo braccio ferito; non è esattamente dolore, più come conficcare il braccio in un secchio di acqua ghiacciata. Risucchia un respiro involontario tra i denti e Catarina si allontana immediatamente.

"Che c'è?"

Alec stringe le spalle, desiderando di essere stato in grado di nasconderlo. Non gli ha fatto davvero male, ma vuole farla finita. "Il mio braccio. Non è niente."

"Il divoratore di anime lo ha artigliato lì", interviene Magnus, dall'altra parte del divano, ed ha un’espressione di lieve scusa quando Alec gira la testa per fissarlo.

"Posso vedere?" chiede Catarina.

Alec tira appena su la manica della camicia, improvvisamente molto contento di non essersi messo qualcosa con le maniche lunghe. I segni appaiono pallidi e guariti, ma quando Catarina ci appoggia sopra i polpastrelli delle dita, c'è sicuramente una temperatura più bassa lì, ancor più evidente contro il calore della sua pelle.

"Hm" mormora.

"Che cosa?" chiede Alec, contemporaneamente a Magnus, con ansia: "Che cos'è?"

Alec abbassa la testa, le guance brucianti. Catarina gli lancia un’occhiata, poi dice. "Non ne sono sicura. Dovrò controllare i miei libri, ma sembra che continui ad esserci una sorta di connessione tra Alec e il divoratore di anime. Non dovrebbe essere pericoloso ", aggiunge rapidamente, quando Alec inizia ad aprire la bocca. "A meno che non ti tocchi di nuovo, in tal caso avrai problemi maggiori."

È un tale eufemismo che Alec quasi ride. "Giusto."

“Tuttavia complica le cose. Se il divoratore di anime morisse prima che la connessione venga interrotta, ciò potrebbe avere ... ripercussioni sul recupero dei tuoi ricordi."

Dall'altro lato del divano, Magnus si irrigidisce leggermente.

"Oh", dice Alec.

"Qualcosa da tenere a mente." Catarina si sposta all’indietro, fuori dal suo spazio. “Non dovrebbe essere un problema immediato, dal momento che per ora è contenuto. Possiamo trovare un modo per interrompere la connessione. Continuerò a lavorarci. "

"Io — grazie," dice Alec. “Il tuo pagamento—"

“Consulto standard. Manderò il conto all'Istituto. ” Sorride, gli dà un colpetto sulla mano, poi si alza. “Ma lo farei comunque. Il lavoro che stai svolgendo con il Consiglio è importante per troppi di noi per non cercare di rimediare a questa situazione, anche se non fossi un amico. E a questo proposito, ho un lavoro vero a cui tornare. Manderò un messaggio di fuoco quando mi viene in mente qualcosa."

Guarda Magnus e uno scambio di occhiate illeggibile passa tra loro prima che anche lui si alzi. "Ti accompagno fuori."

*

Dopo che Catarina se n'è andata e Magnus ha evocato una rapida colazione, ritirandosi poi di nuovo in camera da letto, "vado a sistemarmi — parole sue — per favore, fai come se fossi a casa tua", Alec si siede goffamente sul divano, armeggiando con il suo telefono e resistendo alla tentazione di frugare nel loft come se lui appartenesse davvero a questo posto o avesse diritto di farlo. La schermata di blocco del suo telefono mostra solo la runa enkeli, ma si è dimenticato di chiedere se qualcuno conoscesse la sua vera password, e nessuna di quelle che ha provato ha funzionato. Non è un grosso problema; possono sempre inviare un messaggio di fuoco se hanno davvero bisogno di mettersi in contatto con lui, ma—

L’aggeggio inizia a squillare nella sua mano e Alec quasi lo lascia cadere, lo acchiappa appena in tempo per vedere il nome di Izzy lampeggiare sullo schermo. Tocca il tasto di risposta. "Ehi, Iz."

"Alec, ehi", dice lei. “Ho avuto notizie dalle Sorelle di Ferro: dove sei? Ho controllato la tua camera ma non c'eri. "

"Sì, uh." Alec si schiarisce la gola. "In realtà sono da Magnus."

"Hai passato la notte al loft?" Sembra così cautamente speranzosa che Alec deve chiudere gli occhi.

"Sul divano", dice. "Non è come ... che cosa hai trovato?"

Izzy emette un breve sospiro; riesce quasi a sentirla prendere la decisione di non insistere. "Bene, la buona notizia è che hanno qualcosa che pensano possa funzionare ..."

"Aspetta", la interrompe lui mentre Magnus rientra nella stanza. È completamente vestito, tutto di nero, anche se con inserti metallici sul gilet che catturano la luce con colori mutevoli. La sua giacca è decorata con spalline argentate che enfatizzano l'ampiezza delle sue spalle e Alec guarda di nuovo in basso prima di farsi sorprendere a fissarlo. “Ti sto mettendo in vivavoce. È Izzy ”, aggiunge, a Magnus. "Dice di avere qualcosa."

“Ah.” Magnus si sistema all'estremità del divano con una specie di grazia studiata. "Buongiorno, Isabelle."

"Ciao, Magnus" dice lei calorosamente.

"Alec dice che hai qualcosa per noi?"

“Stamattina ho parlato con sorella Zeruiah e lei dice di essere abbastanza sicura che l'esposizione all'adamas puro dovrebbe distruggere il divoratore di anime. Questa è la buona notizia. "

"È una notizia meravigliosa", dice Magnus. “Suppongo che la cattiva notizia sia che non vogliono darcene. Bene, possiamo ... ”

"Oh, no, stanno inviando un corriere per questo pomeriggio", lo interrompe Izzy. Il suo tono è leggero, ma c'è anche dell'acciaio, lì dentro, quel tipo di ostinata testardaggine che le persone convinte che Izzy sia tutta apparenza, parole intelligenti e un bel faccino, non vedono mai arrivare. Magnus non sembra affatto sorpreso. "Posso essere molto persuasiva quando mi ci metto."

"Lo so" dice Alec seccamente, ma è orgoglioso di lei, in realtà. "Okay, allora quali sono le cattive notizie?"

“La cattiva notizia è che non esiste un modo sicuro per usarlo. Funziona attirando le anime fuori da lui- affamandolo in un istante, essenzialmente. Ma questo attira anche la creatura. "

"Come una falena verso una fiamma" mormora Magnus.

"Solo che questa falena ucciderà tutto ciò che tocca", conclude Alec.

Al telefono, Izzy dice: "Sì. Quindi così è, e sorella Zeruiah ha detto anche che qualcuno si è introdotto nel loro deposito di adamas circa un mese fa. Ne è scomparso un chilo. "

_"Che cosa?"_

"Si. L’hanno tenuto nascosto, per dirla con parole semplici. "

"Izzy, _quanto_ sono buoni i tuoi contatti nella Cittadella?"

"Oh, mi dicono molte cose", dice Izzy con franchezza, il che per Alec può solo significare che lei è in possesso di un’arma di ricatto di prim'ordine. “Comunque, se riusciamo a trovare un modo per introdurre l’adamas nella gabbia di contenimento senza rischiare la vita di nessuno, dovremmo essere in grado di ucciderlo. Ma quella rapina è motivo di preoccupazione. Non è facile entrare nella Cittadella. "

Questo è l'eufemismo per eccellenza. "Quindi deve essere stato un lavoro dall’interno", concorda Alec. Si strofina i segni degli artigli sul braccio, sente uno strano brivido gelido bruciargli tra le dita, poi si costringe a lasciar cadere la mano, pensieroso. Ci sono molte ragioni per cui un ladro senza scrupoli potrebbe volere dell’adamas grezzo: i Nascosti non possono toccarlo senza farsi del male, ma ci sono tuttavia molti modi per usarlo. Spunterebbe un prezzo elevato sul mercato nero, e la ragione potrebbe essere tutta lì, ma in qualche modo Alec sente che non è così. Sembra tutto collegato. È come se avesse un puzzle con la maggior parte dei pezzi e dovesse solo capire come incastrarli tutti insieme. "Puoi ... Jace sta indagando sulla talpa, giusto?"

"Jace e Clary", lo corregge Izzy, con appena un minimo puntiglio.

"Giusto. Puoi farli iniziare a cercare eventuali collegamenti tra gli Shadowhunters dell’Istituto di New York e le Sorelle di Ferro? Concentrandosi sui trasferimenti più recenti, ma — beh, Jace dovrebbe avere un'idea migliore di me riguardo alle persone di cui possiamo fidarci. Digli di usare il suo miglior giudizio." Fa una pausa. “Inoltre, dalla mia scrivania mancavano gli ultimi turni di pattuglia. Potrebbe non essere niente, ma ... ”

"Potrebbe anche non esserlo", concorda Izzy. "Gli farò dare un’occhiata."

"Grazie."

"Nessun problema. Stai ... " fa una pausa, poi dice:" Torni all'Istituto oggi? "

Alec sta per aprire la bocca e dire: _Sì, certo_ , quando coglie l'espressione di Magnus. Che si è fatto improvvisamente rigido, la fronte corrugata.

"Ti farò sapere", dice invece. "Ci vediamo dopo, Izzy."

"Ci vediamo. Ciao, Magnus. "

"Arrivederci" dice Magnus distrattamente.

Alec riattacca, getta il telefono sul divano, esita, poi dice: "Okay, che c’è?"

Magnus batte le palpebre, poi lo guarda. "Che cosa?"

"Che cosa c'è? Hai un ... ” fa un cenno vago. "Una faccia."

"Una faccia", ripete Magnus, e quasi sorride, ma sembra ancora distratto. Teso. “Ho appena pensato a qualcosa. Penso di dover dare un'altra occhiata al magazzino dive sei stato attaccato."

"Okay," dice Alec immediatamente. "Andiamo allora."

"Alec, non devi ..." Magnus fa una pausa, le mani in movimento. “Ti stai ancora riprendendo da un grave infortunio. Non devi venire con me."

"Vuoi che chiami qualcun altro come rinforzo?"

"Tutti quelli di cui possiamo fidarci sono attualmente occupati, quindi ... no."

"Allora non c’è scelta," dice Alec, alzandosi dal divano. Una volta in piedi, viene sopraffatto da un’ondata di vertigini che però svanisce rapidamente. Scuote la testa bruscamente, quindi attraversa la stanza per recuperare l'arco dalla griglia sul muro. Quella forma familiare nella mano lo fa sentire più stabile. Se lo infila sulla spalla assieme alla faretra, e si gira per vedere Magnus che lo guarda con un'espressione per lui illeggibile. "Beh?"

Magnus apre la bocca, poi la chiude, abbassa la testa, sorride. "Niente. Niente, Alexander. Andiamo?"

Solleva le mani per aprire un portale, un turbinio di colori e un odore statico di magia nell'aria. Alec attraversa la stanza per mettersi spalla a spalla con lui mentre il portale si stabilizza, e Magnus gli sorride, e insieme oltrepassano la soglia.


	5. La talpa

Il quartiere dove sorge il magazzino appare scarno e incolore alla luce del giorno, tutto muri nudi, angoli acuti e cemento spaccato. Il portale di Magnus li deposita in uno spazio tra due container arrugginiti, e Alec attiva il glamour prima che escano all'aperto. Non vede nessuno, ma è metà mattina; ci potrebbero essere dei mondani in giro. Ce ne sono sempre, e solo perché non sembra possibile che si verifichi uno scontro a fuoco non significa che non potrebbe esserci; altrimenti non avrebbe portato l'arco. Anche se, considerato che l'uomo che lo sta accompagnando è a quanto pare uno dei più potenti stregoni sulla costa orientale, l’arco - e lo stesso Alec, se è per questo - sono probabilmente superflui.

Resta comunque vicino a Magnus. Il passo dell’uno si adatta a quello dell’altro con naturalezza, e Magnus indica un edificio fatiscente più avanti, mentre gli anelli che ha alle dita lampeggiano alla luce del sole, La costruzione è dipinta di un marrone-rossastro e l'insegna affissa sulla parte larga del muro penzola inerte, le lettere del logo oscurate. “Ecco la nostra destinazione. Ho pensato che fosse più saggio non aprire un portale direttamente dentro. "

“Probabilmente hai ragione", concorda Alec, evitando un carrello elevatore che sporge dalla porta sul retro di un altro edificio verso il rimorchio del camion in attesa. Il mondano che lo sta guidando ha una sigaretta che penzola dalla bocca, il fumo che si raccoglie sotto la tesa del cappello; sembra del tutto ignaro della coppia di ombre che si tolgono dalla sua strada. Per i mondani è così, però. Non prestano mai abbastanza attenzione da vedere qualcosa che non si aspettano sia lì. "Sarà vuoto?"

"Dovrebbe esserlo. Credo che ci sia qualche disputa sulla proprietà in corso. Non dovremmo essere disturbati. "

"Speriamo."

"In ogni caso, è meglio sperare che disperare", Magnus declama in modo criptico, poi alza gli occhi su Alec con un sorriso sorprendentemente giovanile. “Johann von Goethe. Uomo affascinante. Molto meno eterosessuale di quanto suggerirebbero i dati storici. "

"Immagino che tu lo abbia conosciuto", dice Alec. Mantiene la voce più asciutta che può, ma è abbastanza sicuro di stare arrossendo.

“Non personalmente, ahimè. Anche se l'ho incontrato una volta a Lipsia mentre studiava legge lì. Deve essere stato ... oh, il 1757? 1767? Dopo qualche secolo tutto si confonde."

Secoli, pensa Alec, con un brivido. Si era chiesto quanti anni avesse Magnus e, a quanto pare, la risposta è più di duecentocinquanta. Quanto _di più_ è un'altra domanda, e sospetta che non sarebbe educato farla.

Non per la prima volta, pensa, _che diavolo ci fai con me?_

Questa è un'altra cosa che sicuramente non sarebbe educato chiedere, ma il fatto rimane: Magnus è un potente stregone, ha centinaia di anni ed ha scelto di legarsi a un imbarazzante Shadowhunter più-o-meno ventenne che arriva con un bel bagaglio sia politico che emotivo. Deve ben ricavarne _qualcosa,_ a parte lo stesso Alec.

Avendo un po’ di autocontrollo, tuttavia, non dice niente ad alta voce. Magnus alza una mano mentre si avvicinano all'edificio e la sudicia porta avvolgibile in acciaio si alza silenziosamente per farli entrare, mentre scaglie di vernice bianca si staccano per svolazzare sul cemento sottostante come farfalle morte. Alec si blocca per un momento, il passo incerto, catturato da un potente ma indefinibile senso di _deja vu_ .

È già stato qui. Lo sa, ovviamente; non è questo il punto. Ma più di questo, può _sentirlo_ . Questo magazzino anonimo gli sembra più familiare del salotto di casa sua. La porta silenziosa, lo spazio buio oltre i bancali impilati, il debole gusto asciutto del metallo e il marciume sulla lingua.

"Alexander?" chiede Magnus. Si ferma vicino alla porta, una mano appena sollevata, l’espressione preoccupata. "Stai-"

"Sto bene," abbozza Alec, scrollandosi di dosso quella sensazione e abbassandosi dopo Magnus sotto la porta semiaperta. La saracinesca si riabbassa silenziosamente dietro di loro, tagliandoli fuori dal mondo esterno.

Ci sono finestre poste in alto sulle pareti che lasciano entrare un po’ di luce, ma le file continue di scaffalature e i carichi di merce accatastati sono avvolti nell'oscurità. La maggior parte sono avvolti nella plastica, polverosi e pencolanti. Somiglia alla dispensa di un enorme ragno nascosto, un pensiero di cui davvero avrebbe preferito fare a meno.

“Ne sei sicuro?" chiede Magnus.

"Si." Si avvicina, fa scorrere brevemente la mano lungo la liscia sagoma familiare del suo arco, rassicurante e solido sotto le sue dita. "Cosa stiamo cercando?"

"Oh", dice Magnus. "Beh, non credo un altro mostro ci tenderà un’imboscata, se è questo che ti preoccupa."

"Non ero preoccupato finché non l'hai detto."

Un breve sorriso, poi Magnus lascia cadere le mani. “Non aveva senso per me che il divoratore di anime fosse in grado di spezzare le mie barriere. Ho usato quella gabbia in passato, non spesso, ma l'ho usata. L'incantesimo di Catarina è impeccabile. Non ha mai fallito. Non l'avrei mai suggerito se avessi pensato che ci fosse la minima possibilità che potesse farlo."

"Okay," dice Alec, cauto, perché c'è qualcosa nella voce di Magnus che suona quasi come disperazione. Come se forse si stesse incolpando di come tutto è andato storto. “Ma a volte le cose finiscono male. Succede."

"Non così. Non senza motivo. "

“Cos’è stato, allora? O cosa pensi che fosse? "

"Ti faccio vedere," dice Magnus, e si avvia verso il centro del magazzino. Ci sono lievi impronte nella polvere e Alec si rende conto che questo deve essere esattamente il percorso fatto allora. "Se ho ragione ..."

"Riguardo a cosa?"

“La natura dell’adamas grezzo. Isabelle aveva ragione; avrebbe attirato il divoratore di anime. Ma non è ... non sarebbe stata una cosa volontaria. Non come pensa lei. "

Alec annuisce. "Istinto."

"No", dice Magnus, fermamente, come se fosse esattamente questo il punto che stava cercando di chiarire. “Lui non è una cosa vivente, Alexander. Non è spinto dall'istinto, non più. "

"Okay," dice Alec lentamente. "Allora, da cosa è spinto?"

"Magia", dice Magnus. I suoi tacchi rumoreggiano debolmente sul pavimento di cemento mentre camminano. "Sono abbastanza sicuro di sapere cosa è successo a quel pezzo di adamas che è scomparso dalla Cittadella."

“Sì, sembrava un po’ troppo netta per essere una coincidenza. Chi pensi che l'abbia preso? "

"Non so _chi_ ", dice Magnus, "ma penso di sapere il _perché._ ”

Alec scrolla le spalle. “Se la stessa persona avesse organizzato tutto questo, avrebbe senso che volessero trovare un modo per ucciderlo. A meno che non stessero pianificando di lasciarlo libero per New York dopo che mi aveva divorato, cioè ... voglio dire, credo sia possibile.”

Sul viso di Magnus compare una sorta di espressione addolorata. "Vero. Ma penso che ucciderlo fosse una considerazione secondaria. Sempre che fosse in progetto. "

"Cosa intendi dire?"

"Qui", dice Magnus, invece di rispondere. Sono quasi al centro del magazzino; Alec vede un mucchio di bottiglie rotte e di materiale di imballaggio che deve provenire da una delle unità demolite. Sembra che qui dentro sia esploso qualcosa. I bancali sono frantumati e fatti a pezzi, la plastica penzola a brandelli. Il pavimento di cemento è una ragnatela di fessure che si allargano come il raggio di un’esplosione, e il centro è un cratere, completamente privo di detriti.

Dopo un momento di sbalordimento, Alec fischia piano. "Sono sorpreso che qualcuno di noi sia sopravvissuto."

"Oh, quello non è stato il divoratore di anime", dice Magnus distrattamente. "Quello sono stato io."

Alec osserva la distruzione, poi torna a guardare Magnus, che si accovaccia per esaminare qualcosa sul pavimento. "Tutto questo l’hai fatto tu?"

“Dopo che ti ha afferrato. Ho dovuto allontanarlo da te, e per questo ... ci è voluto un po'." Magnus strofina il pollice su una delle crepe, poi si alza in piedi. Si gira lentamente sui talloni, scrutando l'ambiente circostante come se stesse cercando qualcosa, gli occhi socchiusi.

"Cosa ..." Inizia Alec e Magnus lo interrompe con un gesto deciso. Sta fissando un bancale specifico che si è inclinato sul lato ma è rimasto per lo più intatto. La magia si scatena attorno a lui in un'improvvisa corona di luce al calor bianco; si avvicina al bancale, poi ci si arrampica sopra con sorprendente agilità. Alec lo osserva per alcuni secondi prima di seguirlo. Trova Magnus accovacciato sul pavimento al lato opposto, con in mano un fagotto di pelle scura che risulta essere una giacca.

Una giacca in stile Istituto, rinforzata sulle spalle e con un particolare tipo di usura che Alec riconosce provenire dalla cinghia della sua faretra. Una manica è stata strappata, le strisce di pelle rinforzata sono penzolanti. Lui batte le palpebre. "È la mia?"

"Abbiamo dovuto togliertela di dosso per curarti il braccio prima di poterti trasportare", dice Magnus. Parla in modo piatto, ma le linee del suo corpo indicano tensione, innaturalmente rigide. “Non abbiamo nemmeno pensato di controllare le tasche. Perché avremmo dovuto? "

Alec passa di nuovo le dita sull'arco, più sconvolto di quanto voglia ammettere dal comportamento di Magnus. "Cosa c'è dentro?"

“Niente, ora." Quando Magnus finalmente si alza e si gira verso Alec, appare molto calmo, ma c'è una fragilità in lui, come se fosse aggrappato alla sua compostezza grazie ad un unico filo, e Alec non sa nemmeno _perché._

"Va bene", dice lentamente. "Cosa _c'era_ dentro?"

“Il nostro pezzo sparito di adamas. Lascia un tipo molto particolare di residuo magico. Lo avrei notato prima se avessi pensato di cercarlo. "

"Perché avrebbero dovuto ..."

“Attira la creatura. O meglio, attira le anime che la creatura ha consumato. Non riuscivo a capire come il divoratore di anime avesse potuto mandare in frantumi le mie barriere, ma questo avrebbe potuto farlo. Le anime, mentre venivano liberate." Le sue mani si flettono, irrequiete. La magia alita su di lui come un fulmine, poi svanisce. "Sarebbe stato un modo molto semplice per assicurarsi che venisse dritto verso di te, per poi distruggere il mostro e le prove allo stesso tempo."

"Tranne per il fatto che c’eri tu."

"Tranne per il fatto che c’ero io", concorda Magnus. “Se fossi stato di pattuglia non saresti sopravvissuto. Probabilmente non avremmo nemmeno saputo cosa ti era successo. "

Tutto ciò ha senso, tranne una cosa. "Sono abbastanza sicuro che lo avrei notato, se stessi camminando con un chilo di adamas in tasca", sottolinea Alec. L’adamas è denso; non avrebbe occupato così tanto spazio e quasi sicuramente gli sarebbe stato in tasca. E’ il peso di una lama di buone dimensioni. Non è possibile che non se ne sia accorto.

"Non se è stato schermato." Magnus estrae qualcosa dal groviglio di cuoio: un pezzo di stoffa che brilla stranamente nelle sue dita. Alec sente dolere gli occhi, a guardarlo per troppo tempo, come se il suo sguardo volesse sfuggire, per concentrarsi su qualsiasi altra cosa. Batte le palpebre, strizza gli occhi e quando li apre fissa la sua attenzione sul viso di Magnus. “Presumo che sia stata la talpa dell'Istituto a metterlo su di te, ma prima l'ha avvolto in un panno glamour; qualsiasi stregone potrebbe prepararlo. Non avresti sentito nulla se non l'avessi toccato direttamente, e forse nemmeno allora. Se avessi prestato attenzione, avrei potuto ... “

"Non è stata colpa tua", lo interrompe Alec, perché questa è l'unica cosa di cui è sicuro.

Magnus emette una risata infelice. "Non c'è modo che tu possa saperlo ora."

"Guarda" dice Alec. Si avvicina di un passo, cercando attentamente, goffamente, le parole giuste. “So di non ricordare niente eccetera, ma mi fido di Izzy e Jace e loro si fidano di te. E tu ... ti preoccupi per me, ovviamente." Magnus fa un breve respiro, ma non parla, e Alec non osa chiedersi che cosa stava per dire. “Quindi sì. Sono abbastanza sicuro che non sia stata colpa tua. A volte, a volte le cose ci sfuggono. Succede. Non è colpa di nessuno e non dovresti biasimare te stesso. "

"Oh, Alexander", dice Magnus. La sua voce è dolce, dentro c’è qualcosa che Alec non riesce a capire, ma la rigidità innaturale delle sue spalle si rilassa un po', quindi la considera una vittoria.

"Okay?" dice Alec, e quando Magnus annuisce, fa un respiro che sente incerto senza motivo, perciò si concentra su qualcosa di concreto e pratico. "Può servire?"

"Io ... si." Le dita di Magnus stringono il tessuto; lui poi fa un respiro, come per stabilizzarsi. “O almeno, posso rintracciare chi ha fissato il glamour su questo oggetto. Se non è il nostro assassino, speriamo che sappia dove trovarlo. E ho qualcosa di fisico su cui lavorare, quindi a differenza del mio altro incantesimo questo dovrebbe essere veloce. Solo ... “ Solleva una mano, raccogliendo magia blu attorno alla punta delle dita. "Dammi un momento."

"Okay," dice Alec, piano. C'è qualcosa di affascinante nel guardare Magnus mentre fa magie. La calma concentrazione sul suo viso, il modo in cui i suoi continui movimenti si interrompono, come se tutta l'energia che danza intorno a lui venisse attirata sotto la sua pelle, la sua volontà focalizzata. È come se lui fosse più luminoso di tutto ciò che lo circonda, più vivido. Se Alec lo toccasse ora, potrebbe bruciare.

La luce cresce, fondendosi attorno al frammento di stoffa su cui Alec non riesce ancora a focalizzare lo sguardo, poi scoppia in un bianco brillante e svanisce improvvisamente. La stoffa si disintegra in cenere luccicante nella mano di Magnus, e lui la lascia cadere, un’espressione di cupa soddisfazione sul viso. “Ce l’ho."

"Va bene", dice Alec. "Allora andiamo."

*

Il portale si apre in un tranquillo condominio, alti edifici in mattoni con sbarre alle finestre e un vaga sensazione di rovina. È metà mattina, le strade sono relativamente tranquille a parte una manciata di mondani che svolgono le loro commissioni mattutine. Non c'è traccia di alcuna attività magica, malvagia o no.

"Qui?" chiede Alec dubbioso, mentre il portale si chiude dietro di loro. "Sei sicuro?"

“Assolutamente". Magnus inizia ad esplorare dall'altra parte della strada, dirigendosi verso uno degli edifici e schivando nettamente un ciclista di passaggio che pare non aver notato nessuno dei due. L'edificio in sé è solo un altro anonimo mostro di mattoni con un piccolo giardino di fronte, un cartello SI AFFITTA appeso ad una delle finestre oscurate accanto alla porta, che risulta bloccata, quando Alec prova a girare la maniglia. Magnus fa un gesto brusco e la serratura si stacca dal legno sbiadito e crolla sul marciapiede. Le porte si aprono.

Alec si gira a guardarlo e solleva le sopracciglia. "Veramente?"

“Più efficiente", dice Magnus, con un sorriso che non raggiunge del tutto i suoi occhi.

L'atrio è angusto e vuoto, un pavimento di piastrelle spaccate e odore di polvere. C'è una fila di cassette postali sul muro di fronte a loro, un cartello CHIUSO su quello che deve essere stato l'ufficio dell’amministratore, e una fila di antiquati campanelli di ottone con accanto delle etichette scritte a mano, una malconcia coppia di porte dell'ascensore bloccate da un lucchetto.

Magnus si avvicina ai campanelli mentre Alec sta ancora sorvegliando lo spazio attorno, scrutandoli per un momento con le labbra serrate prima di emettere un “ah" soffocato.

"Trovato qualcosa?" chiede Alec.

"Certo." Magnus indica uno dei nomi. “Emmanuel Day. Ci siamo già incontrati. "

"È il nostro uomo?"

"È un ricettatore con una clientela vasta e sgradevole", dice Magnus. Sembra pensieroso. "Non avrei pensato che l'assassinio fosse il suo stile, ma per il giusto prezzo ... Bene, vediamo cosa ha da dire."

Preme il campanello, e Alec dice: "Non pensi che ci farà davvero entrare, vero?"

Il sorriso di risposta di Magnus è tagliente, tutto denti. Lo fa sembrare una persona completamente diversa, all'improvviso, rispetto all'uomo gentile e pacato che si è preso cura di Alec da quando si è svegliato. Lo fa sembrare _pericoloso_ ed è una cosa affascinante.

"Certo che no", dice, e tende la mano. Alec la guarda, poi guarda il viso di Magnus, quindi fa un respiro profondo per calmarsi, attraversa la stanza e mette la sua mano in quella di Magnus. È calda, forte, la sagoma dura dei suoi anelli più fredda della sua pelle. Una leggera scossa passa attraverso di loro mentre Magnus lo guarda, e di nuovo Alec sente quel senso indefinibile di _deja vu._

È solo per un secondo, però, e poi la magia si diffonde sulla sua pelle e l’atrio si deforma, diventa un corridoio stretto e buio, nell’aria un vago odore di cibo da asporto stantio e di erba. Magnus sta ancora tenendogli la mano, e Alec lo guarda, apre la bocca per dire — qualcosa—

Prima che possa farlo, però, si sente una confusione nell’altra stanza, il suono di qualcuno che impreca piano, un rumore. Poi passi nel corridoio, una voce forte e irritata.

“Che diavolo, amico, non puoi semplicemente bussare? Sai quanto è fottutamente maleducato attraversare le barriere di qualcuno come... “ La voce si interrompe all'improvviso quando l'uomo compare alla vista. È alto, quasi quanto Alec ma più snello, vestito con un paio di pantaloni da tuta e una maglietta sbiadita. Una coppia di corna bianche ricurve spunta tra i suoi capelli biondi disordinati. Si blocca vedendoli, diventa più pallido e poi gira come per scappare.

Magnus fa un gesto con la mano, congelandolo sul posto. "Non così in fretta", dice, con molta calma.

"Guarda", dice il tizio con una voce leggermente strozzata, mentre Magnus si avvicina. Non c'è nulla di immediatamente minaccioso nella sua postura, nessuna magia visibile se non un debole bagliore blu sulla punta delle dita, ma il ragazzo lo guarda come se gli stesse puntando al petto una pistola carica. "Posso spiegare."

"Mi piacerebbe tanto sentire la tua spiegazione", dice Magnus. “Non mi sarei mai immaginato di dirlo, Emmanuel, ma ti credevo migliore. O almeno, pensavo fossi più intelligente di così. "

"Non è come pensi."

"Sono felice di sentirlo." Magnus avanza nell'appartamento e lo stregone si muove con lui, trascinato in punta di piedi da una forza invisibile. Alec si toglie l'arco dalla spalla e incocca una freccia senza tendere completamente il tirante, seguendolo. Lo stregone biondo non lo guarda nemmeno; il suo sguardo terrorizzato è completamente fisso su Magnus. "Perché non ti siedi -" un fremito delle sue dita spinge lo stregone sul divano con abbastanza forza da far muovere il mobile"," e mi racconti tutto. "

Lo stregone — Emmanuel — collassa sui cuscini come un sacco di patate, si strofina le mani su e giù per le gambe e le fissa con l’aria di essere sull’orlo del panico. "Non è stata una mia idea, lo giuro."

“Meraviglioso. Di chi è stata l'idea?

Magnus ha chiaramente in mano la situazione. Alec si volta, rilassa leggermente le spalle ma non lascia l’arco, mentre scruta l'appartamento. È un vecchio loft con soffitti altissimi, un balcone che si affaccia sulla sezione principale, che in realtà è - uno schifo. Una confusione di contenitori di cibo da asporto e controller di videogiochi, mescolati con libri di incantesimi, bottiglie piene per metà di liquido sinistramente luccicante, e qualcosa che assomiglia a un grosso ragno meccanico che emette fumo viola, mentre si va a nascondere sotto il supporto della TV.

In qualche modo, ha sempre pensato che gli stregoni avessero più dignità di così. Il loft di Magnus sembra uscito da una rivista, ma questo ... è disgustoso.

Alec arriccia il naso, girandosi lentamente mentre lo stregone sul divano mormora qualcosa sulla riservatezza verso il cliente e Magnus emette una breve risata che suona incredula. “Mi stai davvero prendendo in giro, Emmanuel. Il tuo cliente voleva far fuori il capo dell’Istituto di New York. Non pensavi che ti si sarebbe ritorto contro? ”

"Sì, un bel problema per me", aggiunge Alec, inclinando la testa per guardare in su. Ci sono finestre in alto nel muro sopra il soppalco, che lasciano entrare la chiara luce del mattino. Una di queste è leggermente oscurata, come ...

“Senti amico, mi dispiace, mi dispiace _davvero_. Non lo sapevo."

"Oh, piàntala," dice Magnus con impazienza. “Non sei così stupido. Non te ne fregava niente, finché c'erano dei soldi in ballo. Chi è il tuo cliente?

"Se te lo dico, lui ..."

“Ti ucciderà?" termina Magnus. La sua voce è piacevole. Sembra stia conversando. "Cosa pensi esattamente che ti farò io, se non me lo dici?"

Il ragazzo alza lo sguardo verso il loft e poi di colpo si affloscia, le spalle che si abbassano. Si passa una mano tra i capelli, si gratta una delle corna, poi dice: "Va bene, va bene, va bene."

"Chi ..." inizia Magnus, e Alec vede l'ombra che stava oscurando la finestra in alto _muoversi_ improvvisamente. Una magia rossa attraversa l'aria e Alec alza l'arco, mira e tira con un solo movimento regolare, prima ancora che il suo cervello abbia il tempo di mettersi al passo con il movimento del suo corpo. Prima che nessuno degli stregoni abbia il tempo di muoversi.

Il fulmine di magia rivolto al viso di Magnus svanisce nell'aria. Dall'alto, viene il rumore pesante di un corpo che crolla sul pavimento. Le dita di Alec sono ancora dolenti per la tensione della corda del suo arco, e Magnus lo sta fissando, gli occhi spalancati e sorpresi.

Alec si schiarisce la gola e dice, goffamente, "Stai bene?"

"Bene", respira Magnus. "Grazie."

Sul divano, lo stregone dice: "Guarda, a mia difesa ..."

Magnus si gira verso di lui. “C’è qualcun altro in agguato nel tuo appartamento di cui dovrei sapere?"

"No", dice lo stregone.

“Ne sei sicuro?" chiede Alec.

" _Sì_ ". L'uomo in realtà ha la faccia tosta di sembrare offeso. Se si dispiace dell'improvvisa morte del suo amico stregone, non lo dà a vedere. Semmai sembra infastidito. "Guardate ragazzi, siete piombati in casa mia mentre ero nel bel mezzo di un affare, quindi non comportatevi come ..."

"Oh, è così che lo chiamiamo?" chiede Magnus. Il suo tono è quasi ilare, ma non sminuisce la minaccia nelle sue parole “Un affare. E il nome del tuo defunto socio in affari che ha appena cercato di farmi schiantare attraverso un muro? ”

“Gray, okay? Phineas Gray, e lo giuro, non sapevo nulla di un assassinio, mi stava solo affidando dell’adamas ... ”

Il nome non significa nulla per Alec, ma Magnus fa una smorfia. “Certo che era Phineas. Avrei dovuto aspettarmelo. Questo ci porta alla nostra seconda domanda, però. Dov'è l'adamas? Per il tuo bene, spero che tu l'abbia ancora. "

"Ecco, è proprio lì, sul tavolo", dice Emmanuel in fretta, indicando la cucina. Il tavolo è ingombro di quello che sembra essere un assortimento casuale di ingredienti per incantesimi e immondizia, ma dopo un secondo, Alec vede ciò che lo stregone stava indicando: in un angolo c'è un piccolo pezzo deforme di metallo nero luccicante appoggiato su un pezzo di stoffa.

"Alexander", dice Magnus piano. "Vorresti-?"

"Che cosa?" Alec dice e poi “oh. Si Ho capito."

Perché ovviamente Magnus non può toccarlo più di qualsiasi altro stregone. In qualche modo, Alec è riuscito a dimenticarlo per un momento. Attraversa la stanza e lo raccoglie, il grumo di metallo è liscio e innaturalmente freddo al tatto. Un’acuta fitta di dolore gli corre lungo il braccio, poi si attenua quasi prima che abbia il tempo di sussultare.

"Tutto okay?" chiede Magnus dietro di lui.

"Sì," dice Alec, infilandosi l’adamas in tasca, quella dove non c’è la fede. E’ pesante, più denso di quanto dovrebbe essere, come se il suo peso potesse bloccarlo lì dove si trova.

Sul divano, Emmanuel si sposta, contorcendosi irrequieto nei suoi legami, sudato e ansioso. “Uh. Che cosa hai intenzione di fare con me?

Magnus lo osserva per un lungo momento con l'espressione di un uomo che guarda qualcosa di spiacevole che si è appena raschiato dalla scarpa, quindi dice: "Niente. Fortunatamente per te, ho questioni più urgenti che richiedono la mia attenzione. Sto per trasportarti nel Labirinto a Spirale; sei problema di Lorenzo adesso.” Solleva le mani, la magia si raccoglie attorno ad esse. "Ti suggerisco di rimanere fermo."

Lo stregone biondo fa una smorfia come se stesse per essere inondato da una manichetta antincendio. Un portale si apre dietro di lui e Magnus lo spinge attraverso di esso con un rapido movimento delle dita.

Dopo che si è chiuso, Magnus rimane fermo per un momento, fissando il punto in cui si trovava. Alec esita, riflette se dire — qualcosa — e poi scuote la testa e va a recuperare la sua freccia.

Lo stregone morto è disteso sul pavimento, annerito sotto di lui dall'esplosione di magia. C'è un'espressione di debole shock sul suo viso. Alec fa una smorfia, si piega per liberare la freccia. Chiude gli occhi fissi dell'uomo mentre Magnus si arrampica sul soppalco dietro di lui. "Tu lo conoscevi?"

"Non bene", dice Magnus. La sua voce è illeggibile. "È — era — un separatista schietto e lui ... non approvava la direzione che stava prendendo la comunità locale degli stregoni."

"In primo luogo, come fa un separatista ad allearsi con uno Shadowhunter?"

"Se l'obiettivo era quello di interrompere la revisione degli Accordi, avrebbe potuto tapparsi il naso e farlo." Magnus arriccia il naso mentre guarda il cadavere. "Purtroppo, non c'è modo di chiederglielo adesso."

“Già. Sono spiacente", dice Alec. "Sarebbe stato bello avere il nome del suo complice, comunque."

"Dovremo solo fidarci del tuo parabatai per questo," dice Magnus, e finalmente c'è un debole accenno di sorriso sul suo viso. "Bene. Ce ne andiamo?"

"Sì", dice infine Alec. Chiaramente non c'è altro da fare per loro qui. “Andiamo."

*

Jace lo chiama mentre escono dall'atrio e quando Alec risponde, senza preamboli chiede: "Ehi, Magnus è con te?"

Alec lancia un'occhiata a Magnus, che esce dietro di lui alla luce del sole, senza far finta di non ascoltare. "Si. E’ qui."

"Bene. Ragazzi, dovete venire all'Istituto al più presto. Sono abbastanza sicuro che abbiamo trovato la nostra talpa."

*

Trova Jace e Izzy nella sala operativa, entrambi appoggiati al tavolo. Attraverso il legame, sente Jace vibrare una tensione che controlla a malapena, concentrandosi rapida e attenta su un profondo pozzo di rabbia mentre dice: “- torna indietro di cinque minuti. Lì. Vedi? Puoi vederlo mentre lo piazza. ” Alza lo sguardo quando entrano Alec e Magnus. "Sean Rothburne."

Alec batte le palpebre. "Che cosa?"

“Sean Rothburne era la talpa. Ha messo qualcosa su di te ... ”Jace si interrompe, lancia un'occhiata da lui a Magnus. "Stai bene?"

"Si?" dice Alec, mentre Magnus gli scivola accanto per avvicinarsi al tavolo. "Non ti sembra che stia bene?"

"Siamo in sintonia", dice Jace. "Cosa stavi facendo? Pensavo che tu e Magnus foste…”

“Magnus ha tracciato lo stregone coinvolto. Abbiamo recuperato l'adamas mancante, cosa di cui”, aggiunge Alec, con uno sguardo a Izzy," dovremmo probabilmente avvisare la Cittadella. Lo vorranno indietro. "

Lei annuisce brevemente. “Il corriere ha già lasciato l'altro pezzo, ma li richiamerò. Avete trovato lo stregone? ”

"Si. È morto."

"Che cosa?"

“Ha cercato di colpire Magnus; gli ho sparato”, spiega Alec succinto. “Hai detto che Sean Rothburne era coinvolto? Sei sicuro?

“Al cento per cento", dice Jace. "Non abbiamo trovato le tabelle orarie delle pattuglie, ma ho parlato con il capo della sicurezza, Underhill, e mi ha detto che dovevi essere di pattuglia con Rothburne la notte in cui è stato ucciso. C'è stata una riunione del Consiglio dell'ultimo minuto e Mendoza ha finito per prendere il tuo posto. ”

"E pensi che possiamo fidarci di Underhill."

"Possiamo fidarci di lui", dice Jace con fermezza. “Comunque, non è solo quello. Abbiamo esaminato i collegamenti tra Shadowhunters locali e le Sorelle di ferro come hai chiesto tu ... ”

"E ne hai trovato uno?"

"Sorella Cliona", interviene Izzy, tirando fuori una foto di una donna bionda dalla faccia severa vestita di grigio, con i capelli tirati indietro dal viso in uno stretto nodo. “Precedentemente nota come Cliona Rothburne. Si scopre che ha tenuto una corrispondenza con il suo fratellino. Hanno trovato alcune lettere nei suoi alloggi. "

"Sì", dice Jace, aprendo un video sullo schermo. La data segna 10 giugno. "E c'è questo."

"È il giorno in cui è scomparsa la prima pattuglia", mormora Magnus, avanzando accanto ad Alec. Abbastanza vicino da permettere a Alec di sentire il suo profumo, il suo sapone al sandalo e la costosa acqua di colonia e qualunque cosa usi per lavarsi i capelli. Una parte di lui vuole mettere un po’ di spazio tra loro; l'altra parte vuole avvicinarsi, lasciare che il suo corpo si accosti a quello di Magnus. Non fa nessuna delle due cose.

Il video sullo schermo è in uno sgranato bianco e nero, ma offre una visione chiara del corridoio fuori dalla sala operativa. È con una strana fitta che Alec osserva se stesso - il se stesso di una settimana fa - uscire dalla stanza, vestito per andare sul campo con pantaloni militari e una giacca rinforzata sulle spalle. La stessa che lui e Magnus hanno trovato nel magazzino; ne è quasi sicuro. Deve averla rimessa quando sono usciti la sera dopo senza neppure controllare la tasche.

Sta guardando qualcosa sul suo telefono e anche nella grana grossolana del filmato osserva qualcosa di sconosciuto sul suo viso. Qualcosa di dolce, di rilassato, e quando alcuni giovani Shadowhunters si avvicinano per parlargli, il suo sorriso non svanisce completamente.

"Sean Rothburne", dice Jace piano. “Quello biondo. Eccolo."

Izzy mette in pausa il video, quindi lo ingrandisce e ora Alec può vederlo: la mano del biondo shadowhunter gli si infila in tasca mentre è distratto a parlare con uno degli altri ragazzi. Accanto a lui, Magnus si è fatto teso e immobile. La sua voce risuona piatta quando dice: "Quello era sicuramente l'adamas che abbiamo trovato. Esattamente, quanto siamo sicuri che sia davvero morto? ”

"Sicuri", dice Jace. "Si aspettava di essere di pattuglia con Alec, deve averlo organizzato con lo stregone ..."

"Phineas Gray" dice Magnus. Le sue dita tamburellano sul tavolo, la sua voce è ancora molto ferma. "Anche lui deceduto."

"Giusto", dice Jace. “Quindi sappiamo che erano in contatto, ma sembra che qualcosa sia andato storto. Quando Alec non è finito in pattuglia con lui, ha mandato un messaggio di fuoco; anche quello si vede sulla telecamera. Supponiamo che fosse indirizzato allo stregone - Gray - per fargli sapere di annullare l'evocazione, ma sembra che Gray non l'abbia mai ricevuto.”

"O l'ha ricevuto e ha deciso di gettare il suo complice in pasto ai leoni, per così dire", dice Magnus. “Il che, conoscendolo, appare assai più probabile. Con Rothburne morto, non ci sarebbe stato nessuno a puntare il dito verso di lui. Se non fosse stato negligente nel recuperare l’adamas, mi ci sarebbero voluti giorni per trovarlo. Un sacco di tempo per coprire le sue tracce." Si stringe nelle spalle. "O per scappare, che sarebbe stata la cosa più intelligente da fare."

Alec si passa una mano tra i capelli, fissando ancora l'immagine di se stesso sullo schermo. "Quindi due persone su tre di quelle coinvolte sono già morte, praticamente."

"Fortunatamente per loro" ringhia Jace. “Adrian Mendoza era un bravo ragazzo. Non meritava di morire così. "

Izzy si schiarisce la gola. "Comunque. Clary sta interrogando il resto degli Shadowhunters che erano in servizio quella notte. Sorella Cliona è stata confinata nei suoi alloggi non appena si sono resi conto che era dietro alla scomparsa dell'adamas... ”

"Che ho io," aggiunge Alec, dandosi una pacca sulla tasca. “Manderò un messaggio alla Cittadella. Sono sicuro che lo rivorranno indietro."

“Io dovrei andare a far visita a Lorenzo," dice Magnus con riluttanza. “Non sarà particolarmente felice di essere trascinato in tutto questo. Non che mi _interessi_ , ma nell'intento di mantenere una relazione serena tra tutti i soggetti coinvolti ... "

"Sì" sospira Alec. "Inoltre, dovrei probabilmente dire al Consigliere Rothburne tutto questo prima che lei lo scopra da qualcun altro."

"E io dovrei _assolutamente_ trovarmi altrove, per quella conversazione", Magnus concorda con un brivido leggermente drammatico che non sembra del tutto finto. “Quella donna voleva la mia testa su una picca prima ancora che tutto questo accadesse. Tornerò con un portale non appena Lorenzo avrà finito di darmi una lavata di capo. In bocca al lupo."

Le sue dita sfiorano il gomito di Alec, e si avvicina, ed è solo quando si ferma con un sussulto improvviso e fa un passo indietro che Alec si rende conto che stava per baciarlo. Come se fosse il genere di cose che fanno, normalmente, nel mezzo della sala operativa, con una mezza dozzina di persone in giro. Baci affettuosi di saluto e di bentornato, e Alec sente l’improvviso forte impulso di allungare la mano e afferrare il braccio di Magnus, per attirarlo a sé e ...

Si schiarisce la gola. La sua voce esce leggermente strozzata quando parla. “D’accordo. Ci vediamo dopo”.

"Ci vediamo." Magnus non lo guarda, neppure mentre alza le mani per aprire un portale e attraversarlo.

Il silenzio dopo di lui è più che imbarazzante, ma fortunatamente Jace fa un passo in avanti prima che possa prolungarsi troppo. "Beh, vogliamo chiudere la faccenda?"

"Sì", dice Alec, e il fatto che la prospettiva di riferire ad un politico a lui ostile che il suo amato nipote è morto nel tentativo di effettuare un assassinio sia in realtà un sollievo probabilmente dice qualcosa su di lui. "Sì, mi sa che dovremmo farlo."

*

Il consigliere Rothburne ascolta con un volto impietrito per tutto il tempo in cui Alec parla, le braccia incrociate e le dita che si contraggono leggermente come se desiderasse un'arma. È solo quando smette di parlare che lei dice: “Quindi, sta dicendo che è il responsabile di questa cosa. Che ha ucciso se stesso e il suo compagno nel tentativo di uccidere _lei._ Non solo era un traditore, ma anche un incompetente."

Alec fa una smorfia. Il tatto non è proprio il suo punto forte, ma anche lui conosce modi migliori per dire una cosa simile a un membro di una famiglia in lutto, anche se è una persona orribile. Ma la donna non ha torto. "Sì."

“E lui è morto, quindi non può contraddire quello che lei afferma." La sua mascella è così contratta che si riescono a vedere i muscoli, può quasi credere di poter sentire i suoi denti digrignare. "Molto conveniente per lei."

"Signora", dice Alec, con la massima delicatezza possibile. Con la coda dell'occhio, riesce a vedere Jace che lo fissa, le braccia conserte, ma che - strano per lui - non la rimbecca. O forse non è insolito di questi tempi. Forse Jace ha effettivamente sviluppato un po' di autocontrollo negli ultimi tre anni; non sarebbe la cosa più strana che vede da quando si è svegliato. “Niente di tutto questo è conveniente per noi. E indagheremo ulteriormente—

"Non si preoccupi", sputa lei. "Ha fatto abbastanza."

"Non è una decisione che spetti a lei", le dice Alec. "Mi dispiace."

“Ne sono certa." Lei lo fissa con occhi freddi e scintillanti. “Non credo nemmeno per un momento che mio nipote fosse coinvolto in questo complotto, qualunque 'prova' lei pensi di avere. Ma chiunque sia stato, vorrei che ci fosse riuscito. Almeno la morte di Sean non sarebbe stata vana."

Un'ondata di furore si riversa attraverso il legame, ma Jace non trasale neppure; la sua espressione non cambia. Alec si sente solo stanco. “Beh, me ne dispiace. Sorella Cliona è stata confinata nei suoi alloggi presso la Cittadella e l'Inquisitore sta inviando una squadra per convocarla per l’interrogatorio. ”

"Naturalmente. E sono sicuro che sarà imparziale, proprio come questa farsa di indagine."

“Lei è la benvenuta se vuole partecipare al processo", afferma Alec in modo neutrale. "Come membro del Consiglio, ha questo diritto."

"Non ho bisogno che lei mi informi dei miei diritti, signor Lightwood." La sua bocca si contorce mentre pronuncia il suo nome, come se avesse un sapore amaro in bocca. “Bene. E immagino che abbia escogitato un modo per distruggere la creatura? "

Alec lancia un'occhiata a Izzy, che si fa avanti senza problemi. "Ci stiamo lavorando."

"Mi aspetto di essere avvisata quando sarà pronto", afferma brevemente il consigliere Rothburne, prima di tornare a rivolgersi ad Alec. “E ora, se volete scusarmi, devo inviare un messaggio di fuoco al resto della mia famiglia a Idris. Per prepararli. "

Si gira sui tacchi e si dirige fuori dalla stanza, lasciando un silenzio echeggiante.

"Bene", dice infine Jace, con una leggerezza che smentisce la tensione che ancora pulsa attraverso il loro legame. "È andata meglio di quanto mi aspettassi."

Alec sbuffa. "Cosa ti aspettavi?"

"Che ti fronteggiasse, onestamente," dice Jace e gli dà una pacca sulla spalla. "Hey. Izzy ha detto che sei andato al loft ieri sera. ”

“Cos'è, mi state spiando?" Alec si allontana dalla mano di Jace, sente l’adrenalina scorrere sotto la pelle. Jace gli dà solo un'occhiata. "Si. Allora?"

"Niente, solo — sono contento che tu e Magnus parliate."

"Lo siamo entrambi", interviene Izzy.

Alec scuote la testa. “Sentite, non — ho parlato con l'amica di Magnus. Catarina. Sta cercando di recuperare i miei ricordi, e poi voi ragazzi potrete - insomma, e poi le cose torneranno alla normalità. Fino ad allora, concentriamoci solo su come affrontare questo casino. "

"Alec", inizia Izzy.

Fortunatamente, il telefono di Alec sceglie quel momento per iniziare a squillare. Il nome di Magnus lampeggia sullo schermo e lui si volta per rispondere. Non che Izzy e Jace non stiano ancora ascoltando, ma almeno così non dovrà vederli mentre lo guardano e si scambiano occhiate pensierose. "Si?"

"Alexander", dice Magnus, con voce calda. "Volevo solo farti sapere che Lorenzo ha accettato di gestire le cose per conto degli stregoni."

"Va bene", dice Alec. Si schiarisce la gola. "Questa è una buona notizia."

"Sì. Sto tornando all'Istituto ora. Vorresti ... ” Magnus esita, così brevemente che Alec non è sicuro di averlo magari immaginato, poi dice:“ Ti andrebbe se ci vedessimo per pranzo?”

Qualcosa di caldo si spande nello stomaco di Alec. Prende un respiro e poi, prima di potersi permettere di pensarci troppo, dice: “Sì. Sì, mi piacerebbe. "

*

Finiscono in mensa, che per fortuna è relativamente vuota a quest’ora. Alcuni Shadowhunters trasportano vassoi o mangiano ai lunghi tavoli, ma è troppo presto per l’ora di punta. La raffinata eleganza di Magnus lo fa sembrare fuori posto come un pavone tra i piccioni, ma nessuno gli rivolge una seconda occhiata. Nessuno sembra trovare affatto strano che uno stregone stia riempiendo il suo vassoio nel mezzo della mensa dell’Istituto di New York, come se questo fosse uno spettacolo perfettamente normale.

"Merito una medaglia per soffrire con il cibo dell'Istituto dopo quella conversazione estremamente spiacevole che ho appena avuto con Lorenzo", osserva Magnus mentre si siedono a un tavolo vuoto vicino alle finestre. La luce entra dorata, catturando le pallide strisce di colore nei suoi capelli e delineando il suo bel profilo in un tenue bagliore. Strizza l'occhio ad Alec. "Anche se la compagnia non potrebbe essere migliore."

Alec prende un boccone del suo panino, che a lui sembra buonissimo. "Cosa c'è che non va nel cibo dell'Istituto?"

"Caro, se dovessi elencare tutte le cose orribili che passano per cucina tra gli Shadowhunters, staremmo qui tutto il giorno." Magnus gli sorride però, mentre sbuccia un'arancia con un delicato ricciolo di magia.

Alec deglutisce di nuovo. La tenerezza gli fa fluttuare qualcosa di caldo alla bocca dello stomaco; Magnus non sembra nemmeno aver notato cosa ha detto. “A me piace."

"Questo perché aneli alle punizioni", dice Magnus con leggerezza. Lascia cadere la buccia d'arancia in una spirale perfetta e inizia a separare gli spicchi con le dita. "Bene. Lorenzo, come previsto, non è molto contento di trovarsi un assassino morto e un trafficante vivo scaricato in grembo, ma ha - con riluttanza - accettato di gestire la cosa. "

"Va bene", dice Alec. "Quindi non sei nei guai con lui?"

Magnus sbuffa. “Ma no. Inoltre, sta puntando ad un posto nel Consiglio una volta che verrà aperto ai Nascosti, ed è più che irritato dal fatto che uno dei suoi stregoni stesse cercando di interferire con quel progetto. Com'è andata con il Consigliere? ”

"Bene," dice Alec, ricordando le parole di Jace. “Non mi ha dato un pugno. Anche se penso che avrebbe voluto. "

"Sono contento di sentirlo."

"Si." Alec esita. Alza lo sguardo su Magnus, poi lo riabbassa sul suo piatto. Armeggia con un bastoncino di carota, picchiettandolo contro la porcellana, quindi dice, all'improvviso, "Posso chiederti una cosa?"

"Certo", dice immediatamente Magnus, ed è probabilmente l'immaginazione di Alec che lo sente suonare leggermente diffidente.

"Come ci siamo ..." si interrompe, gesticolando vagamente nello spazio tra di loro.

"Incontrati?" conclude Magnus. "O come ci siamo messi insieme?"

"Non lo so", dice Alec. È la seconda cosa sembra la più impossibile, ma è curioso riguardo alla prima. Questo è il punto centrale di tutta la faccenda. Negli ultimi tre anni la vita di Alec si è trasformata in un paesaggio alieno, Alec stesso è diventato qualcuno che non riconosce, e Magnus è la chiave di tutto questo. In qualche modo. E forse non importa davvero; prima o poi riprenderà i suoi ricordi e ridiventerà l'Alec che dovrebbe essere, ma ora vuole sapere. “Una delle due cose? O tutt’e due?"

“Il racconto epico della nostra grande storia d'amore, allora", dice Magnus, ma sorride un po'.

"Molto divertente."

"Sono del tutto serio."

"Giusto" dice Alec seccamente. "Va bene. Dimmi."

"Bene. Ci siamo incontrati nel bel mezzo di una rissa, quando mi hai elegantemente salvato la vita. Io ti ho detto qualcosa di intelligente e spiritoso, tu sei arrossito molto, io sono rimasto incantato. " Magnus fa una pausa. “Okay, in realtà, ho fatto un gioco di parole terribile. Ma eri molto affascinante. In un ... " agita una mano, " ... modo serio, represso, leggermente disapprovante. Ho flirtato con te scandalosamente per settimane. Hai fatto finta di non accorgertene.” Lancia un sorriso malizioso in direzione di Alec. "Non in modo molto convincente."

Alec deglutisce e distoglie lo sguardo, e Magnus ride. "Proprio così. E poi le cose sono diventate ... complicate con i tuoi genitori e il Circolo ... ” si interrompe di colpo. "Quanto ti hanno detto Jace e Isabelle?"

“Intendi dire il fatto che i miei genitori erano nel Circolo? Izzy me lo ha detto, ” dice Alec, improvvisamente molto meno divertito. C'è ancora un pungolo di rabbia incandescente nel suo petto ogni volta che ci pensa, quindi ha cercato di non farlo. Il suo sé futuro ha perdonato i suoi genitori - deve averlo fatto; Izzy ha insistito sul fatto che le cose tra loro sono migliori ora di quanto non siano state da quando erano bambini, forse da sempre - ma per Alec, in questo momento, il tradimento è ancora abbastanza fresco da far male. Non ha ancora parlato con sua madre. Non è sicuro di volerlo fare.

"Bene." Magnus non fa commenti sul suo tono. "Hai deciso che la cosa migliore da fare per ripristinare l'onore della famiglia sarebbe stata quella di stringere un'alleanza matrimoniale con una simpatica ragazza shadowhunter con legami politici utili."

Alec riflette. La voce di Magnus ha un suono cauto, ma questa non è esattamente una notizia sorprendente. Onestamente, sembra esattamente qualcosa che lui potrebbe fare. "Chi?"

"Che cosa?"

"Chi avrei sposato?"

"Ah", dice Magnus. "Lydia Branwell."

Alec annuisce. Conosce la famiglia. Non ricorda Lydia, ma non sarebbe stato molto importante in una situazione del genere. È intelligente. Sarebbe stata una buona alleanza. "Va bene."

"Va bene?" chiede Magnus. Sembra quasi divertito.

"Sì, okay" dice Alec e si scopre a sorridere, solo un po’. "Intendo. Ovviamente non ha funzionato. "

Magnus ride, sembrando sorpreso. È un suono inaspettatamente adorabile. "Non molto, no."

"Allora, cos'è successo?"

“Mi sono imbucato al tuo matrimonio all'ultimo minuto. Vestito di tutto punto e aspettandomi di farmi spezzare il cuore in pubblico, se vuoi la verità. E invece tu …”. Magnus si interrompe, scuote la testa. Un piccolo sorriso dolce e incredulo gli compare sul viso. C'è qualcosa di privato, pensa Alec con una fitta. Perché ovviamente c'è. L'Alec di cui parla è qualcun altro, una versione di se stesso che Alec non ricorda e difficilmente può credere che sia esistita.

"Che cosa?" dice piano, quando il silenzio si prolunga. "Cosa ho fatto?"

"Hai camminato lungo la navata, mi hai afferrato per i risvolti della giacca e mi hai baciato davanti alla tua fidanzata, ai tuoi genitori e a metà del Clave." C'è un'improvvisa scintilla di malizia nel suo sorriso. "A fondo, potrei aggiungere."

Alec lo fissa. Apre la bocca, quindi la richiude. "Non è possibile che questo sia realmente accaduto", afferma infine.

“Sentiti libero di chiedere a Isabelle o Jace. O a Clary, per quel che mi riguarda. Erano tutti lì.” Magnus inclina la testa. “Ammetto che sono stato ... sorpreso. Il meglio che speravo davvero era di lanciare una chiave nel meccanismo, per così dire. Riuscire a parlare con te in privato prima che tu facessi qualcosa di irrevocabile. Ma ti è sempre piaciuto fare delle affermazioni."

Lo dice con semplicità, con leggerezza, come se questo fosse un fatto noto dell'universo, e qualcosa in Alec trema all’idea di essere _conosciuto_ così senza sforzo _._

Prende un respiro lento, ma prima che possa dire - qualsiasi cosa, qualunque cosa stia pensando, le luci tremolano in alto, si accendono all'improvviso e poi si spengono. "Cosadiavolo ..."

“Un'interruzione di corrente?" chiede Magnus, ma sembra preoccupato.

"L'Istituto ha i suoi generatori". Gli altri Shadowhunters si alzano in piedi, il lieve mormorio di una conversazione si diffonde nella stanza. Alec mette giù il suo panino, si alza anche lui in piedi, e poi il _dolore gli_ schizza attraverso il corpo in un'improvvisa ondata bruciante, lasciandolo senza fiato. Barcolla, ansimando, batte forte il ginocchio contro la gamba della sedia e quasi crolla. Sarebbe crollato, ma Magnus è accanto a lui, all'improvviso, mani forti che lo afferrano, stabilizzandolo. Alec barcolla contro il suo corpo robusto, troppo stordito persino per sentirsi imbarazzato. Non riesce a parlare, non riesce a respirare e gli ci vuole un attimo per capire che Magnus sta pronunciando il suo nome con voce dolce e frenetica.

“-ander. Alexander!"

“Sto…" Deglutisce. C'è sangue nella sua bocca; deve essersi morso la lingua. Tutto il suo corpo è ancora dolorante, ma il braccio è la parte peggiore, un'agonia sorda e pungente, centrata attorno ai segni lasciati dal divoratore di anime. Cerca di stringere il pugno e non ci riesce; l'intero arto pende come piombo, spesso e inutile. "Sto bene. Sono-"

"Che cosa c’è?" dice Magnus. La sua mano stringe ancora il braccio di Alec, ha gli occhi spalancati e preoccupati nell'oscurità della stanza.

Prima che Alec possa rispondere, le luci di emergenza lampeggiano, inondando la stanza di un bagliore rossastro inquietante. Suona un allarme.

"Violazione del contenimento", ansima Alec, mentre la comprensione di ciò che sta accadendo si abbatte su di lui come un'onda di acqua ghiacciata. “Il divoratore di anime. Si è liberato. "


End file.
